The Story of the Unique
by Respected Dominator
Summary: This is the story of a group of individual who meet the Avengers and become a part of the team. The will come together to face a common foe whom the demigods know. I do not own the Avengers, Wynter, Evie, Spiderman, or X-men. I own Dominick, Kassandra, T.J., Marshal, Alexandra, Rachael, Aeron, David, and the triplets: Adrien, Alexander, Adara.
1. History of the Four and the Enemy

**This is the story of a group of gifted individuals who meet the Avengers and become a part of the team when their parentage and extensive powers are revealed. An old friend turned enemy resurfaces to not only seek revenge on the group of friends, but also, to take over the world. I, Respected Dominator, only own Rachael (Rach, or R.N.), Kassandra (Kas, Sandra, or Kay), Alexandra (Alex, or Wes), Dominick (Dom, D, Nick, or D.J.), Aeron, David, T.J. (T-Bone, or Stone), Marshal (M.T., M.B., Tim, or Timothy), and the triplets (to be named later). I do not own Avengers, Evie, Wynter, X-men, or Spiderman. There will be truths revealed, fights, pregnancies, death, war, and love.**

**Rachael Athena Monomachos: **She is a tall, dark woman with raven black hair, charcoal eyes, and intimidating features. She has the dark skin of a Native American, but the ancestral roots that give her, her Greek influenced name. Her mother is the Greek Goddess Athena. Rachael inherited her mother's reasoning, intellect, and fierceness and bravery in battle. She is a master at farming and planting, taming beasts, trumpet, flute, guitar, piano, choir, pottery, sailing, and can use Zeus' thunderbolt like her mother because she is his favorite grandchild.

**Kassandra Aphrodite Skopeftís-Eléftheros: **She is a tall, athletically built, redhead with emerald green eyes that could hypnotize any God, immortal, mortal, or beast if she chose. She is the daughter of the Goddess Aphrodite and the God Loki. Being the child of a forbidden love she was kept from Loki and was given to a Christian minister and his wife. She can control weather, has enhanced strength, stamina, speed, durability, durability enough to harmlessly withstand high-caliber bullets. She is immune to all known diseases and toxins, as well as a resistance to magic. She has genius-level intelligence, has extensive training in magic, and possesses the ability to manipulate magical forces for a variety of purposes: energy projection, creating force fields, temporarily increasing her own physical strength, granting superhuman abilities to living beings or inanimate objects, flight, hypnosis, illusion casting, and inter-dimensional teleportation. She possesses extrasensory abilities, is capable of astral projection and can cast her thoughts across great distances. She can influence other beings actions. If someone has evil thoughts, she can influence their actions, and she can influence other events to a degree. She is an adept shape-shifter and can change into animals or impersonate other people. She is an expert manipulator and schemer. She can affect a number of emotions in both humans and Gods. She can become invisible, has a mystical ability to arouse love and passion in others and is a master of all the arts and sciences of physical love. Kas is so powerful that she could fight and defeat the titans.

**Alexandra Plouton Schattenwesen: **She is an average height woman with sienna colored hair and auburn eyes that hold the shadows of the nine realms within them. She is a mysterious girl that for a long time no one really knew about. Her origin was unknown, her parents were unknown, and she hid her hid her powers from the world outside her seven friends. She is the daughter of Hades, but her mother is still unknown even to Hades. All that is known is that her mother is either a goddess of war or of night. Alex has a connection with the underworld, can control precious metals, and death. She is an expert marksman, sword, spear, and blade fighter, has incredible stamina, super strength, is an expert tracker, and an expert at unarmed combat. She is well trained in magic and can destroy cities with ease. She possesses the powers of seduction, discord, can make people follow her, and has the ability to charm. She also controls fire, lightning, wind, and volcanoes. Kas is the only person to know that Alex is the only person on earth that could come close to rivaling her powers.

**Dominick Jeffers Ischyros: **He is a strong, intelligent young man with chocolate brown eyes, twilight black hair, and caramel colored skin. He is the son of Zeus and Agrona. He has the strength of a thousand men within his stout frame, controls lightning, is a master of warfare, and holds a love for all things dealing with the skies. His entire life he has hidden how truly strong and smart he is to protect those he loves.

**Aeron Laufeia: **He is the son of the God Laufeia. Aeron holds powers over destruction and evil. Even at an early age he seeks to destroy Kassandra, Rachael, Alexandra, T.J., and his brother David. His is a tall fair haired, fair skinned boy with color changing eyes that enchanted women. Most women fell for this young man's looks and charms, but Kassandra has always immune to these charms because she can see past his façade and thus rejected him. Due to his rejection by the nine realms most powerful individual his hunger for destruction and war increased tenfold.

**David Didymo: **He is Aeron's fraternal twin. Though they share the same father David is not evil and power hungry like Aeron. He is capable of greater destruction than his brother, but he only uses it during battle to destroy the bad guys. He has spent years mastering the magic to control the elements like Loki and Kassandra. He has lived in the shadow of his brother's evil but has never let that evil seep into his soul. He is tall, muscular, and fair haired; tan skinned, and has mystical color changing eyes. He is the gentleman his twin pretends to be. David has slowly fallen in love with the powerful girl; however, little does he know that the only woman he has ever loved is in danger of being killed by his brother.

**T.J. Brownstone: **He is a tall, football player with platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a strong jaw line. He had no powers early on and is the biological son of Kassandra's foster parents. Even though Kas is not actually his sister he is extremely protective of her. He has broken the bones of many people whom have hurt his sister. One day however T.J., during a battle Kas and he were fighting, he was stabbed with some sort of blade that gave him powers similar to Kas'.

**Marshal Timothy Brownstone: **He is T.J.'s younger brother and Kas' foster brother. He is slightly taller than the six foot demigod, has strawberry blonde hair, gold eyes, and a round jaw line. He is mature even for his young age, and sees all of the things his sister goes through. Kas and T.J. have trained him his entire in all kinds of fighting. However, even with his extensive training Kas and T.J. are overly protective of him and tried to shield him from the evil of the world they live in. He is gifted with powers to control fire, ice, and earth.

Rachael and Kassandra have been best friends since sixth grade and from the moment they met each other they knew they would always be a powerful team. Kas and Rachael met Aeron and David is the seventh grade. From day one Kas and Rachael knew Aeron was going to be dangerous to humanity, but David would be an ally and family so long as Aeron's evil didn't seep into his soul. The two girls continued to be friends with Aeron for David's sake and the four became inseparable. They trained together, fought together, learned together, studied together, and went everywhere together. Aeron tried on end for two years to make Kas his because she is so powerful, but she saw past his façade and to what he truly wanted. She politely and diplomatically turned him down saying "I do not wish to be in a relationship with anyone even a demigod because evil, death, destruction, and turmoil follow me and I do not wish to put anyone through that." The four friends got into prestigious schools in New York; Rachael to West Point Military Academy, and Kassandra, Aeron, and David into the Academy for Gifted Youth. Their freshman year Kas, Aeron, and David met Alexandra and Dominick. When the first week of school was over Rachael was introduced to Alexandra and Dominick while Aeron was pushed out of the group. By their senior year Kas, Rachael, David, Alexandra, and Dominick were inseparable, but little did they know that each one of them would contribute to a war that would either destroy or restore the world they had come to love. When this story begins it is the month of May about three years after the group has graduated.


	2. strangers, truth, and powers revealed

A young couple walked the streets of New York as they searched for an inconspicuous gym to work out in. They had been searching for about three hours when they finally found one and went inside. As Dominick and Kassandra entered in their athletic clothes Kassandra noticed a tall, strongly built man in his early twenties working at a punching bag. He was six foot at least, with blonde military cut hair, and was wearing shorts. Kassandra could see ever muscle in his upper body expand and contract as he beat at the bag. He had not heard them come in and punched the bag so hard that it flew off its chain, bursting and spilling out sand as it hit the wall. As he turned to pick up a new bag he saw the young couple and looked startled and reached for something in his bag.

"Oh! I'm sorry we didn't realize this was a private gym! We were looking for a gym that no one was using so we could work out and spare. We'll leave, I'm sorry for interrupting your work out" Kassandra blurted as they turned to leave.

"No! No! You don't have to leave you've already seen what I can do, and yet you didn't run in terror. May I ask why that is?" questioned the man.

"May my girlfriend and I inquire your name first? We've had… people try and harm us when we answer such questions" Dominick said.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry for my rudeness! My name is Captain Steve Rogers" Steve responded with dignity.

Kassandra and Dominick whispered to each other trying to decide whether or not they could trust Captain Rogers. Kassandra was the one who made the final decision.

"My name is Kassandra Aphrodite Skopeftís-Eléftheros, and my boyfriend here is Dominick Jeffers Ischyrós. We have abilities of our own that we will keep to ourselves at this point in time, Captain Rogers" Kassandra stated with an air of regality and authority about her.

"Please, call me Steve, Ms. Skopeftís-Eléftheros" Steve insisted.

"I prefer it if you call me Kas. It's a lot easier to say than my maiden name and where I come from names have a power that not many understand and I do not wish to have to harm you if you are one of the few that understand this." Kas warned.

"Sandra, be careful we do not need to start a war… again. We just finished one against your Norse God father's lover" Dominick whispered.

"Nick I know what I am doing! I may be small but you know that even with your powers I am still stronger than you and obviously this man" Kas hissed at her boyfriend.

As the couples quiet argument took place in front of the superhero he listened in on their conversation from a distance and he was surprised at what he was hearing.

"Did you just say that your girlfriend's father was a Norse God?" Steve questioned with a look of surprise on his face.

"How did you hear our conversation?" Kas demanded.

"Well I might as well tell you. I have a feeling you won't believe me though-"

"Oh I think we'll see seeing as we have things we seem to need to tell you as well it seems" Dominick said.

"As I was saying I… umm… am a superhuman. I have superhuman strength, hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Oh and I fought in world war two against the Nazis and Hyrda" Steve blurted out as quickly as he could.

"Ok then didn't expect that last part but the rest doesn't really surprise me" Kas and Nick seemed to say at the same time as if they shared a mental connection.

Steve stared at the couple in awe as they blurted their sentences in unison.

"Ummm… do you guys do that all the time? Or was that just a fluke?" Steve questioned.

Kas and Nick seemed to blush at the same time as well. "Ha-ha! No that happens a lot! We've been together for about seven years now and grew close pretty quickly within the first few months of getting to know each other because of… umm… events that I went through" Kas said with a gleam in her eyes.

"So what is it that you were about to reveal to me seeing as I overheard well eavesdropped into hearing?" Steve questioned again.

"Well this is kind of a long story so how bought we sit?" Kas suggested.

As they sat down Kassandra and Dominick looked uneasy as they were about to tell theirs and their friends story to a man they barely knew. "Well I am the daughter of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite and the Norse God Loki. Dominick is the son of the Greek God Zeus and the Celtic Goddess Agrona. We have two friends who are also gifted like we are. Our friend and my best friend since sixth grade, Rachael is the daughter of the Greek Goddess Athena. Our friend Alexandra is the daughter of a powerful Greek God." Kas paused for breath as she finished this. "I have the ability to hypnotize any man, woman, or beast if I so chose to with but my eyes… that I inherited from my father as it be. I also have enhanced strength; stamina, speed, durability, durability enough to harmlessly withstand high-caliber bullets; and immunity to all known diseases and toxins, as well as a resistance to magic. I have a multitude of other powers but that would take up a much longer time to tell you" Kas finally finished allowing Steve to digest all she said.

"Wow! I have no clue what to say but wow! I would love to spar sometime to see if your strength and fighting skills are better than mine. What about you Dom who is or are your Godly parents?" Steve questioned as he still looked shocked from what he had heard from Kas.

"Well as Sandra said I am the son of the Greek God Zeus and the Celtic Goddess Agrona. I hold the strength of a thousand men, control lightening,produce storms, tempests, and intense darkness, I am a master at warfare, hold a love for anything to do with the skies, and I have slaughtered many mythical beasts to protect not only myself, my adopted family, and my friends but this beautiful woman next to me even though she insisted that she could have defeated them herself" Dom replied, the last part with a wink towards Kas.

"And what are your friend's powers?" Steve questioned yet again.

"That is for them to tell you if they choose" Kas and Dom replied at the same time yet again.


	3. Demi-Gods meet a God

**I do not own the Avengers I only own my OCs.**

_Across town in a little café sat the strong and intimidating Norse God Thor drinking a very large coffee._

Rachael and Alexandra walked into the small quiet café that was nearly empty and each ordered their chosen drinks, Rachael a large French vanilla cappuccino and Alexandra a large hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream. Thor chuckled silently to himself at the younger girls order, but he noticed that there was some sort of magic within them. As the girls received their drinks and sat down, Thor got up and made his way towards them. When he was within a few feet of them and obviously walking towards them he saw the glimmer of a celestial blade that must have been a good twelve inch blade under the older girl's jacket as she reached for it to defend herself and her friend. Thor reacted instantly before she could do anything.

"Whoa! I mean you no harm! I can feel the magic within both of you. I just wanted to introduce myself and ask who you are since I am here every day and have not seen you before" Thor said just above a whisper.

"The last person who claimed they meant us no harm tried killing us and our five other friends so that they could take our powers from us. So why should we believe you?" the older girl questioned with a smug look on her face.

"Have you heard of the Norse Gods?" Thor questioned.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who are you!?" the older girl questioned yet again but this time with a look that intimidated even the God of Thunder.

"May I take a seat first?" the two girls nodded and as he sat and then he continued, "I am Thor, Norse God of Thunder, and Prince of Asgard." He stated.

With a look of distrust written across their faces Thor summoned a small storm to prove he spoke the truth.

"Alrighty then I guess you're telling the truth!" the older one finally said, "I'm Rachael Athena Monomáchos, this is Alexandra Plouton Schattenwesen and we're demigods"Rachael finished.

"Who are these other five you keep speaking of?" questioned Thor.

"Umm… our two best friends who are dating. My best friend Kassandra or Kas if you're not Dom is the daughter of your brother Loki and Aphrodite. Dominick or Dom if you're not Kas is the son of Zeus and Agrona. T.J. Brownstone is Kas' foster brother who obtained powers during a battle a few years back. Marshal is also Kas' foster brother and he was born with the ability to control fire, ice, and earth. David is the son of Laufeia and twin of Aeron Laufeia... Aeron is evil, David not so much. I am the daughter of Athena, Alex here is the daughter of Hades" Rachael stated.

"Hmm, my brother has a daughter. I wonder if he knows or if Aphrodite hid the child from him?" Thor questioned more to himself than the Rachael and Alex.

"Loki doesn't know and Aphrodite wants to keep it that way unless by some fluke chance they ever met or if Kas feels that she is finally ready and strong enough to protect those she loves from the beings that would try and kill her and us upon finding out her heritage" Alex blurted before she could hold her tongue.

"ALEX! You're not supposed to tell people those things! Especially not to our best friend's uncle who might tell her father that he has a twenty year old daughter he's never met!" Rachael scolded.

"I'm sorry! Most of the time I can suppress it but I couldn't this time! I don't know why though…" Alex trailed off.

"Oh don't worry I won't say a word unless Kas allows me to. Please tell me more about my niece. What is she like? What has she gone through? What powers does she posses?" Thor asked with a twinkle in his eye at the thought of learning about his only niece.

"Okay, I'll start with what's she like and I'll even describe her for you since I don't have a picture of her… she hates pictures and so does Dom… she is almost six foot, never wears heels only boots or athletic shoes, she has blood red hair… surprisingly its natural, emerald green eyes like Loki, she is surprisingly dark for being half frost giant. She is a quiet girl when you meet her, but she has an air of regality about her at all times which is probably why people are drawn to her. She is a very faithful person to those she loves, she hates liars; which is funny seeing as she is the daughter of Loki and is a master at lies herself. She has fought many monsters, not just ones you see in the world, but also ones within herself. She is an incredibly strong woman, has genius-level intelligence, but she does not show it and tries to play it like she's not smart. Based on her I.Q. she is actually smarter than Tony Stark-"Rachael said until she was interrupted.

"Wait! She's smarter than Tony Stark? Hold on I have to get him down here to hear about Kas" Thor interrupted and then began calling Tony.

"Tony, you have to get down here right now!" Thor demanded into the phone.

"Whoa! Where are you and why do I need to come down there right this moment?" Tony questioned.

"I'm at that café I go to everyday I ended up meeting two young women whom have Godly blood flowing within them and they are friends with someone I want you to hear about" Thor explained excitedly.

"Alright, alright! I'll be there in a few minutes" Tony said exasperatedly.

_Five minutes later_

Tony walks in the door to see Thor with two stunning women, one looked quite intimidating, and the other looked as if she lived to be in the shadows. He walked up to the group and was pretty much forced to sit next to the older more intimidating girl. "Hi, I'm Tony Stark. So why did you call me down here and who are these two women?" Tony said.

"I'm Rachael this is Alex. I'm pretty sure you were called here because my best friend happens to be a hundred times smarter than you and also is the most powerful being in the nine realms... I didn't mention that to Thor before." Rachael said with a smirk which was wiped away with the words that came out of Tony's mouth next.

"Wait is your friend Kassandra Aphrodite Skopeftís-Eléftheros?" Tony questioned causing Rachael and Alex to freeze.

"Ho-How do y-you know about Kas?" Alex asked with fear lacing her voice.

"Her foster mom worked for me when I still lived in California. She brought Kay around every now and then when T.J. was at practice and couldn't watch her. She was still struggling to control her powers then so Kay and I created a few machines for her that looked like jewelry so that she could switch her powers on and off until she could control them. The Brownstone's had no clue how to control a powerful immortal child that would one day become a Goddess so I helped as best I could. I tried to keep track of her as she got older but she stayed off the grid as soon as she became old enough to understand that there are people in the world that wish to harm her" Tony said with a look of sadness etched onto his face.

"I didn't know that anyone outside of her family and us knew about her powers and her heritage" Rachael said.

"Can you get her down here? I think Thor would like to know more about his niece and what powers she has. I'd like to see how she's been this past fifteen to seventeen years" Tony asked with a look of hope in his eyes. With that puppy dog look that wasn't quite to Kas' level but still won she dialed Kas'.

**Please rate and review!**


	4. Powers and Pain

_Back at the gym. __Carry You by Union J starts playing from Kas' phone._

"Looks like Rachael's calling me. I wonder why she's calling me so late" Kas said. "Hey, Rach what's up?" Kas asked into her phone.

"Kas you have to get down here right now! Your uncle is here and Alex accidentally let it out about you and he's an Avenger. He had to fight your dad when he attacked New York!" Rachael almost yelled into her phone at Kas.

"Okay, okay we're on our way! We'll bring someone that's a part of his team… we kind of had to tell him because he overheard Nick and I. I know you said we have to be careful but he is superhuman. Yes I said superhuman. We'll be there in about 30 minutes" Kas finished and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Steve and Dom asked.

"Looks like we're all heading up town to a café where my uncle is at with Rach and Alex" Kas stated.

*_30 minutes later uptown at the little café_*

"Hey Rach what's so important you had to stop our workout?" Dom asked.

"Well I want you to meet your uncle and the smartest person in the world that you actually are smarter than and knew when you were younger" Rach stated.

"Shi…ooot, I… I… I can't see Tony Stark! I don't need it getting out who I am and what I'm capable of!" Kas blurted as she got really scared and turned to run.

Dominick caught her, looked her in the eyes lovingly and whispered," Baby, it's okay. I'm here, Rachael is here, Alex is here you're okay and if they try and hurt you Rach and I will kill them. I love you, just breath."

*sigh* "Okay but please don't let go of me. I'm so scared. I know that sounds weird seeing as I've fought monsters, demons, fallen angels, and so much more but he's the one man I've avoided my whole life" Kas whispered, and Dom nodded his head yes in response. He could tell his girlfriend was truly scared.

"So you're the famous Kassandra Skopeftís-Eléftheros. You're a legend in the genius world. You know you look remarkably like you're father!" Tony said excitedly.

"You… You know of me? Wait! You know what Loki looks like?" Kas asked quietly.

"Yes we all do seeing as we did fight him in 2012 and he is now a member of the Avengers team. And yes I do know of you, you've been my inspiration for seventeen years!" Tony said even more excited.

"So how about you tell us about your powers?" Thor, Tony, and Steve asked.

"Well since I am half frost giant I can control winter weather, I possess physical attributes equal to a fit member of the Asgardian Gods, such as enhanced strength; stamina, speed, durability, durability enough to harmlessly withstand high-caliber bullets; and immunity to all known diseases and toxins, as well as resistance to magic. I possess genius-level intelligence and have extensive training in magic, and possess the ability to manipulate magical forces for a variety of purposes: energy projection, creation of force fields, temporarily increasing my own physical strength, granting superhuman abilities to living beings or inanimate objects, flight, hypnosis, illusion casting, and inter-dimensional teleportation. My illusion casting can fool cities, and powerful entities such as Surtur. I have been able to break free of Celestial technology in the possession of Apocalypse. I possess extrasensory abilities and am capable of astral projection and casting my thoughts across great distances—even across dimensional barriers, like that between Asgard and Earth—even if I am unable to move. I cannot read the minds of other beings, although I can influence their actions. If someone has evil thoughts, I can influence their actions, and I can influence other events to a degree, such as driving a missile from its path, or redirecting a radio signal. I am an adept shape-shifter and can change into animals or impersonate other people. However, I don't necessarily gain the abilities of whatever I turn into, although minor natural abilities such as flight in bird form tend to work. I may mimic the abilities of some supernatural beings if I turn into such creatures. I have also been shown to be immune to the Controller's control disk, the mental influence of the Voice, and the power-sapping abilities of Rogue. I possess a brilliant intellect, with some knowledge of technology. I am an expert manipulator and schemer, frequently using pawns in my plans. I am sometimes armed with a sword, a whip, or a three-pronged spear and have used magical items to enhance my powers. I have the power to affect a number of emotions in both humans and gods and this gave me many powers. I can render myself and others invisible, have a mystical ability to arouse love and passion in others and transform weapons into objects of peace. I am a master of all the arts and sciences of physical love, and I have extensively studied the subject of emotional and sentimental love. Now I know that look and no I did not use my powers on Nick here, we fell in love over time, as he helped me through several suicidal thoughts throughout the beginning of our relationship, the death of my childhood best friend, and we fought together against many supernatural, mythological, and ordinary beings" Kas finished with a long sigh.

"He-he I remember there was one time she turned herself into boxer pit-bull mix puppy and I took her in because she looked so sad… I didn't know it was my girlfriend… and I fed her and went to bed that night to wake up with her sitting at my desk watching me in the morning. It scared the crap out of me!" Dom retold the story with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Wow! I think all you kids, especially Kas should join the Avengers because we could use more people with your type of powers on our team" Tony said with pride and hope. "We also have some catching up to do. I haven't seen you since you were about three and we built that jewelry for you so you could turn off your powers until you could control them."

"I think that would be a great idea but I'm not sure if Kas here can handle things changing yet again within three months. Sudden change is hard on her and can cause her to lose control of her powers for a short period of time" Dom said with his arms protectively around his girlfriend whose head was on his chest.

"I think I'm ready for this though. I'm ready to be with a group of people that understand what we go though instead of it always just being the seven of us against the world. I know my mom wanted to keep me a secret from my dad but I think it's time he meets me and I meet him" Kas said quietly from the strong arms of her boyfriend.

"Are you sure Kas, the sudden death of your adopted parents really shook you last year. Are you ready to meet your real dad? You never did before" Rachael asked her best friend.

"Y-yes I'm ready. I-it's now or never, and I-I want to meet my f-father whose been missing from my life for t-twenty years now" Kas said trying not to cry from the memory of her "parents" dying in front of her when they tried to protect her from a group of demons. "I know Tony and know that he isn't a very trusting guy so if he trusts his team mates we can too."

"Alright, baby girl please don't be afraid to cry I know their death still hurts you and now you're even more protective of your two foster brothers even though they have powers. You've hid your pain for a year now without a tear in front of anyone. You've cried in silence in the middle of the night for so long you just need to let it out" Dominick comforted his girlfriend.

"How about we head to the Avengers tower? My truck is outside and we can introduce you to your father and you don't have to deal with the eyes of the people in the café staring at you as you cry" Tony suggested knowing this strong demigod wouldn't want to show weakness in public.

"Yeah that's a good idea I know Kas doesn't like showing pain in public because she views it as a weakness." Dominick said.


	5. Powerful Meets Powerful

_At Avengers Tower_

"Welcome home sir. Who do you, Steve, and Thor have with you?" JARVIS asked.

"We have four new recruits for the team. One of them has a… connection with Thor and Loki" Tony responded to his A.I.

"You have an A.I.? I heard rumors about it but that's amazing! I've been developing an A.I. that can also solidify and help me around the apartment when Nick is gone at work. I'm also attempting to program it to have human feelings and to think. It's a work in progress" Kas said excitedly.

"Woooow! You make me look like an amateur! How did you figure this out?" Tony asked.

"She broke her femur and my boss wouldn't give me time off to take care of her. She has a Droid and got the idea when she was using the Android on it. Before you ask how she broke the thickest bone in the body I'll explain. We were battling four fallen angels that were after her younger brother when their parents died. She got thrown at about forty miles an hour and hit a concrete pillar luckily the impact didn't hurt her at all but the impact broke the pillar and the entire roof caved in and a five hundred pound piece of concrete fell directly on her thigh and snapped the bone so bad that once the concrete was removed you could see the bone sticking out of her leggings. I still don't know how she wasn't crying out in pain; she just sat there looking at me waiting for the concrete to be removed. She didn't even lose consciousness the entire time" Dom said both proudly and guiltily as if it was his fault she broke her femur.

"Wow you're one tough cookie! I really want to spar with you know. How long were you immobile?" Steve asked.

"Three weeks" Kas responded with her air of regality about her yet again.

"WAIT! WHAT! THREE WEEKS! It took me three months for my ankle to heel after I broke it" Tony exclaimed.

"Hey I'm the daughter of two powerful Gods I'm bound to heel faster than a mortal. Whoa did I just say mortal?" Kas said confused.

As this entire conversation was happening the group was in the elevator heading towards the top floor where the meeting room is. When the elevator doors opened Kassandra was both in awe of the view and terrified to meet her father, Loki.

"Brother! I want you to meet your daughter and her three friends! They have agreed to join the Avengers so they will be moving in here with the rest of us giving you a chance to get to know your daughter" Thor said with anticipation. As he stepped out of the way to reveal the quartette Loki's eyes met his daughters and he was taken aback by all that he saw in the young girl's eyes.

"I-I have a daughter?" Loki questioned with surprise.

"Yes you do. My name is Kassandra Aphrodite Skopeftís-Eléftheros, my mother is Aphrodite and I possess every single one of your combined powers. I hate the cold but it never bothered me because I am half frost giant because of you. I am also twenty by the way" Kas stated once again with regality.

"Wow I always hoped for a daughter, but I never thought I would have one walk into my home, look as stunning as you are, and be twenty no less!" Loki said shocked.

"It looks like you have a lot to catch up on then. You may be a God and a Frost Giant but if you hurt my girlfriend I will personally rip you limb from limb and throw you into Tartuarus and strike you with one of my father's lightning bolts" Dominick growled at the God of Mischief.

"Son do not worry I have no intentions of hurting her. I may have just met her but if anyone harms her I myself will make them wish they had never been born" Loki stated.

"Whoa! I'm standing right here! I am more powerful than all of you and I am more than capable of defending myself! Now if you speak once more as if I am not here when in fact I am I will rip your heads off and place them back on upside down! Do you understand?" Kas yelled causing everyone to become frightened. As her anger coursed through her, her hair began to course with energy and fire. Both the Norse God and her boyfriend nodded their heads in reply with their mouths on the floor.

"_Kassandra calm down my child. I know you are angry at these two men but they need you and you need them. I am sorry that I did not tell your father about you, but I felt it was best for you if the Norse Gods didn't know of your existence. If you do not rein in your powers you may cause a black out and a fire in the Avengers tower" _Aphrodite spoke to Kassandra in her head.

"_I am sorry mother I did not mean to let my emotions get out of control. I am calming down now. Do you think you could come here to talk to father and I about this? There is much that I cannot explain to him that I know you will be able to" _Kassandra replied back to her.

"_Yes my dear, I will be there in a few minutes please take your father to the roof so I can speak to you both" _Aphrodite requested.

"Mother wants to speak to us on the roof" Kas said to Loki.

"Aphrodite is going to be here? Do I look ok?" Loki rambled.

"Ha-ha you sound like a young boy who has a crush on the popular girl in school. You look fine" Kas teased her father as she walked back to the elevator to head to the roof.


	6. The Haunting Past

**I do not own the Avengers! I wish I did because that would be so awesome! If y'all have any questions for either me, my OC's or the Avengers either post it in the review or send it to me in private messenger and we will answer it before the story continues in each chapter.**

**Everyone: Ugh! Why do we have to do that!? We work so hard already!**

**You haven't done anything but find out about each other calm down.**

_On the roof of the Avengers Tower_

Loki's thoughts: _The last time I was up here was three years ago when I tried to take over the world and the Avengers stopped me. Now that I look back I'm glad they did because if they hadn't then I would never have met my daughter. Hell Aphrodite would hate me for killing our only child. _

In front of Kassandra and Loki stood a tall, curvy woman with golden hair, deep blue eyes, a gorgeous tan, and a tight purple dress that accented her curves even more.

"Hello, Loki. It's been a long time, almost twenty-one years if I remember right. How have you been?" Aphrodite asked sarcastically.

"I-I've been good. W-why didn't you tell me I had a daughter? I told you I wanted a child and I want to have one with you. Why didn't you tell me we were having a child!?" Loki asked a little angry at the end.

"I did not tell you of Kassandra because I knew our families would not approve of our relationship and that would put Kassandra in even more danger. She does not need even more Gods trying to kill her. Several of the Titans have already tried to kill her and her friends. Her adopted parents died protecting her last year" Aphrodite replied in a calm tone.

"Father, mother told me that if I ever chose that I wanted to meet you that she would allow it and would do her best to protect me. It has taken me seventeen years to finally come to terms with the fact that by meeting you I would not only put myself in even more danger but those I cared about as well. I have grown stronger than people suspect in my twenty years on this earth and I am finally willing to get to know you because I know that I can protect the ones I care about. Do not just be angry at mother be angry with me as well if you are really going to be angry" Kas defended her mother.

"Kas I am not angry I am just surprised that you were hidden from me, but I now see that it was also your choice. Even though I have not had your mothers luck to watch you grow up I still love you and I will also protect you and those you care about from anyone who wants to harm you and your friends because you are my daughter" Loki said looking down into his daughters eyes that were pleading for his help.

"I think that since we have everything sorted out I should be going before Hephaestus says something to Zeus about my disappearance. I love you Kas and I will talk to you soon. Loki please take care of our daughter she has more of me in her than any of my other children. I love her with all my heart and would not be able to handle it if she was killed" Aphrodite pleaded with Loki as she flew off towards Olympus.

"Come on Kas we should get back to the others. Plus, this place brings back a part of me that I do not wish to think about" Loki said to his daughter as he placed a hand on her shoulder to transport themselves back downstairs.

_Back downstairs_

"Dad?"

"Yes, Kas?" Loki responded to his daughter.

"How are you feeling with this sudden news that you have a twenty year old daughter?" Kas asked her father.

"I'm still a little sad that I couldn't watch you grow up but I'm glad I even get the chance to get to know you. I may barely know you but I hope that Dom is a good enough demigod for you because I don't want to see you get hurt" Loki said to Kas.

"Dad he's been in my life for almost seven years and Rachael hasn't pushed him out yet. He has protected me from so much and has helped me through so much. He thinks he isn't good enough for someone as powerful as me but he is. He is the one and if he isn't then he will always be my best friend. I love him, father, and he loves me" Kas said with an enchanting smile on her face.

"I'm glad he is so good to you and I'm glad you've had these three friends with you for the time you have. They are the type of people that you need and I know that if I am not around they will protect you when I can't" Loki said with love in his voice.

Loki hugs his daughter and kisses her on top of her head before getting up to speak with Hawkeye. As Loki leaves Dom, Rach, and Alex come over to where Kas is sitting on the couch. Dom sits on the left side of his girlfriend and pulls her into his arms as Rach sits to her right and Alex sits on the coffee table in front of her. Kas has a mixed look of sad and tired on her face.

"Sandra, you look tired and warn out how about we get Tony to show us our room so we can go to sleep. The last time you didn't get enough sleep you almost blew the power grid in L.A. because you couldn't control your powers" Dom said to her as she nodded in agreement.

"Tony, can you show us to our room? Kas is getting really tired and the last time she didn't get enough sleep she almost took out L.A.'s power grid because she couldn't control her powers. And before you ask yes we are going to share the same room. We have been together for seven years and living together for five. I am the only one that can keep her nightmares from causing her powers to go out of control" Dom said in a tone that made him seem older than he was.

"Alright, but tomorrow you tell us about the nightmares. There might be something I can do that can help keep the nightmares away all together" Tony said as he lead them to the elevator and too their room.

_Kassandra's dream: A blonde girl stands in a wedding dress with a gun to her back being forced to marry a man who was holding her prisoner. She is then taken to a bedroom inspired by the king of the Savanna, the Lion, and sedated. The next thing she remembers is a girl shaking her awake and then there being two of the guy that she had just been forced to marry. It then flashes to a little boy biting her._

(Kassandra wakes with a scream and a gasp)

"What's wrong?" Dom questioned Kas sleepily.

"I remember it…" she replied shakily.

"Remember what?" he questioned more awake this time.

(Looking at Dom) "How I got into that dress Rachael found me in. About a day before y'all showed up I was held at gun point by several of Aeron's female guards, put into that dress, and walked to a room where I was forced to marry him and then I was taken to that room and sedated heavily" Kas answered still scared.

"Baby it's over he's gone. I'm here to protect and love you until the end of time. Nothing will happen to you again I promise" Dom tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"I don't think it's over though, I have this feeling deep down that he's not really gone" Kas said trying to sound less scared.

"I know I feel it too. Go back to sleep. I'm right here. He's not getting you tonight" Dom said to his girlfriend as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled her even more into his arms so all she felt was the warmth he gave off.

_The next morning in the kitchen of the Avengers tower_

"Hey Kas are you okay? I heard you screaming in the middle of the night and then the temperature dropped ten degrees in the whole building and JARVIS couldn't correct it" Tony asked a little concerned.

"I had a flashback of something that happened a couple of years ago. It's actually one of the reasons Dom and I moved in together because he was the only one that could comfort me when I have nightmares about what happened" Kas explained to Tony.

"What happened?" Tony asked yet another question.

_Gods he really never stops asking questions does he!? _"Well when y'all were fighting my dad and his alien army we were dealing with our own attack in L.A. when we went home to visit our families. I used to be friends with this guy named Aeron. We're still friends with his twin David. I knew him almost as long as I had known Rachael and he flew out with us. Well long story short he kidnapped me and I ended up in Italy. He forced me to marry him and he bit me causing me to turn into a vampire. Yes I know that sounds scary as shit and now you're worried about the safety of everyone here, but I am no longer one we reversed it. Dom, Rach, Alex, and our adopted families came in and rescued me. We believe we killed Aeron but I have a feeling we might end up hearing from him again" Kas finished their story, and looked frightened again.

"Baby, breath! Breathe! KAS YOU HAVE TO BREATH! He's gone and if he comes back we have people here that are going to help us!" Dom yelled as Kas started to hyperventilate and then passed out.

Dom picked up the unconscious demigod and took her to the medical room so he could tend to her. As he sets her down on the bed Bruce walks in.

"What happened?" Bruce asked panicked.

"She had an anxiety attack and passed out. The last time this happened she was out for two days. She cares more for others health than her own so she continually puts herself in physical and mental danger all the time" Dom said with concern in his voice as he shakes his head.

"Do you think this one is going to be worse?" Bruce asked noting the concern in Dominick's voice.

"I-I don't know. But she hasn't slept well for about three months. She may not pull out of this as soon as she has before, I feel that she may not wake for a week" Dom said trying to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay we'll do everything we can do to help coax her out of this" Bruce said as he placed a hand on the shacking demigods shoulder. Thunder and lightning began to rage outside as Dominick broke down for the first time in years. Thor, Tony, and Loki came rushing into the medical room both because they knew the storm was because of Dominick and because Tony had told them what happened to Kassandra.

"Is my daughter okay?" Loki asked with worry etching his features.

"I am not sure but her vitals are normal based what they normally are." Dominick informed his soon to be father-in-law and then finally worked up the nerve to ask, "Umm Loki, Sir? May I speak to you alone?"

"Sure thing my boy. How about we walk down to this little shop down the street I think you'll want to go to and we can talk on the way. Just let me get changed first" Loki said as he turned to leave.

"Tony, Thor, Bruce when you feel she is stable enough to move can you take her back to our room? It would be better for her to wake up in our room rather than in a medical room. I have to make a call before I talk to Loki" Dominick said as he left the room before the men could respond he pulled out his phone and dialed T.J.

"Hey, T.J. it's D. I've got a question for you." Dominick said to T.J. a little nervous.

"If you're about to ask me if you can marry my little sister the answer is what the hell took you so long? Y'all have been together for seven years and have been living together for five. Of course you can marry her! You're already family man!" T.J. answered the question that Dominick was about to ask.

"Thanks man. I'm going to ask Loki today. I wanted to ask you first because you've been in her life the longest." Dominick said with a smile.

"You're welcome bro well I got to get back to this workout tell me how it goes and tell Loki I said what's up." T.J. said as he hung up.

Twenty minutes later Loki and Dominick were standing outside a small jewelry store. Dominick looked at Loki with surprise and confusion.

"Son don't look at me like that. I know how long you too have been together and I know you are going to ask me for her hand in marriage and the answer is yes. Now let's buy my daughter am engagement ring." Loki said with a mischievous smile on his face.


	7. The Proposal

**I don't own the Avengers. I only own Rachael, Kassandra, Alexandra, Dominick, Aeron, T.J., Marshal, and David.**

Rachael's thoughts: _It's been a week since Kas had her anxiety attack and she hasn't been the same since. She woke up the next day and had this look that said 'something bad is going to happen' I asked her everyday what was bothering her but she refuses to tell me. Why won't she tell me? I'm her best friend!_

Rachael is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears a load snap come from the gym within the Avengers tower.

"What was that!?" Rachael demanded as she rushed into the room.

"Umm… I may have just broken the balance beam…" Kas said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. With her words Rachael finally looked around the room and saw what Kas had been speaking of. There in the middle of the room was a balance beam that was snapped in the middle.

"How did you do that? Wait! When did you start doing gymnastics?" Rachael questioned her best friend.

"I… umm… I've been practicing gymnastics since I was really little. Joseph and Amanda didn't know that's what I was doing when I stayed late at school every day. Aphrodite encouraged it because she knew it would help me when I had to fight, so she funded it and she also got your mom to train me. I haven't been able to practice in about a month… that's what I've been doing these past few days when I sneak away for a few hours. I broke it by accidentally kicking it when I fell…" Kas explained still sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachael asked.

"I don't know the only person that knows is Dom because he spots me sometimes" Kas said with her eyes to the ground.

"Well show me what you can do" Rachael requested.

To make her best friend happy she showed her all the flips, tumbles, and tricks she could do. It was amazing what the tall girl could do that was for sure.

*clap**clap* "Amazing, daughter! You are truly amazing! I know that in a fight you will come out fine if the talents you just displayed" Loki said as he came forth.

*Gasp* "Father! I did not see you there!" Kassandra blurted with surprise and stumbled as she came out of a back handspring.

"I am sorry to have startled you. Please continue training I will leave" Loki apologized as he turned to leave.

"No, Dad please stay! I was hoping to have you and Rachael help me train! I haven't trained in so long and I would be really happy if you two helped me" Kas asked both her father and her best friend.

The two nodded in agreement knowing that she was reaching out because she needed them there for her for a while. The trio enjoyed a good three hours of training and would have continued if Dominick hadn't come in.

"Hey Sandra, I know you've been working out for about five hours now, how about we go out tonight for a movie, walking in central park, and something to eat?" Dominick asked with a smile.

"Yeah that sounds great! Let me take a shower so I don't smell," Kas said to her boyfriend. "Thank you so much for training with me! I really enjoyed it! I will see both of you in the morning at breakfast!" Kas thanked Rachael and Loki as she turned to run after Dom.

"You're welcome, Kas!" Loki and Rachael yelled simultaneously.

_30 minutes later in Dominick and Kassandra's room/bathroom_

Kassandra steps out of the large waterfall shower wrapped in a plush purple towel onto their shower mat that when wet turns red to look like blood.

"Hey baby! How about you wear this? I know you picked something out already but I want you to wear this" Dom asked Kas as he held out her nicest knee length purple dress.

"Why do you want me to wear that? We're just going to the movies. And you know I hate wearing dresses and skirts… I can't fight in them!" Kas whined.

"Because I want to show off my gorgeous girlfriend to the world in something other than pants, shorts, t-shirts, and athletic shoes" Dom replied with authority in his voice.

"Ugh fine! But you better make this worth it because I'm not going out like this just to go to the movies!" Kas half yelled.

With a smirk on his face he got dressed in black slacks and a purple dress shirt that was left slightly unbuttoned. Kas put her hair up into a ballerina bun but left a few strands out near her face so that she could curl them. She put just mascara and eyeliner on her eyes and red lipstick on her lips. She slipped into her tight purple dress that she used to use for interviews and special occasions and placed her feet into a pair of studded black flats. As she walked out of their room and to the living room where Dom was waiting along with everyone else she turned back and grabbed her sig and celestial bronzes dagger and strapped them to her thighs.

Kas walked into the living room to see only Dom, Loki, and her older foster brother standing there.

_Well shit! Why is T.J. here? _"Hey T.J.? What brings you to New York?" Kas warily questioned.

"Oh you know since it is your 21st birthday this weekend I figured we'd be awesome brothers and come spend the week with you" T.J. said with a gleam of mischief in his eyes as he stepped out of the way to reveal her younger foster brother Marshal.

"MARSHAL!" Kas yelled with joy.

"KAS!" Marshal yelled back.

"I'm going out tonight with Dom but if you're still up when I get back we can play the Logo Game. Okay buddy?" Kas said to her little brother.

"I know I'll see you when you get home" Marshal said with a gleam in his eye.

With that Dominick and Kassandra left for what she would remember as the best night of her life. They went and saw their classic movie genre of sci-fi action thriller that they always watched. As they walked out of the theatre a horse drawn carriage was sitting outside that Dom lead Kas towards.

"What are we doing?" Kas questioned her boyfriend.

"It's a surprise so get comfortable" he retorted with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

They road in the carriage for about thirty minutes until it brought them to Central Park and once there Dom helped Kas out of the carriage and they walked into the park. They walked hand in hand until they came to a picturesque lake that had Christmas lights in the trees that lined the water's edge. Dom reached into his pocket for a small ring box as they sat down on a park bench.

Getting down on his knee Dom asked the question every girl dreams of hearing one day, "Kassandra Aphrodite Skopeftís-Eléftheros, will you do me the privilege of being my wife?" Dominick asked with both worry and excitement in his eyes.

*Gasp* "OH MY GOSH! YES! YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Kas squealed in joy to her now fiancé.

After placing the four carat sapphire ring on Kas' shaking hand he picked her up and swung her around as he kissed her.

"Wait! Did you ask Loki and T.J. for permission first?" Kas asked with worry dripping from every word.

"Yes I did and T.J. asked 'What took you so long bro? You've been dating my sister for seven years and have been living together for five!' and Loki said yes" Dom beamed.

"All this excitement made me realize I'm really hungry so where are you taking me?" Kas asked

"That's another surprise for you" Dom said sarcastically. The couple caught a taxi and Dom silently told the driver where to go. About thirty minutes later the taxi stopped outside the cheese cake factory.

"You're kidding right! I've never eaten here in my entire life and I've always wanted to! Nick you're the best!" Kas squealed again.

"Yep I know that's why we're here along with all the Avengers and your foster brothers" Dom smiled. They walked in and were taken back to a private room where all their new coworkers and Kas' adopted family was. As they walked in Rachael, Alex, Natasha, and Pepper came rushing forward to look at the ring.

"Holy crap! That rock is huge!" the girls breathed simultaneously.

"I know right! Is so pretty but I'm going to have to take it off when we're on missions and put it on a chain when training" Kas beamed.

The large group sat around the table chatting about what Kas and Dom had planned for the wedding and the future. Once the food arrived the boisterous group grew silent as they stuffed their faces with the food in front of them. After paying for the bill everyone headed back to the tower to play some board games before everyone crashed.

As Kassandra looked around the living room of the Avengers tower at all of her loved ones she couldn't help but smile at how blessed she was and she knew nothing could ruin this moment not even being called to work.

… if only she knew what was coming.


	8. Spoiling her

**I do not own the Avengers, Evie Stark, Wynter, or X-men! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update I've been stuck for the past week. **

**Kassandra: Hey, Boss! Are you going to tell me if I'm finally getting a car for my birthday?**

**I don't know. What cars do you like?**

**Kassandra: A dodge challenger would be awesome if you could pull that off.**

**We'll see.**

"Hey, Steve you want to spar? Nick is busy studying for his tests," Kas asked her teammate.

"Sure! I've wanted to spar for a while!" Steve exclaimed.

"Sweet, I'll meet you in the gym in fifteen to twenty minutes," Kas said with a smile.

Kas went back to her and Dominick's room to change as she entered the room she got the idea for her wedding vows even though they had not even decided when they wanted to get married. She sat down and began to write what she hoped would be the best vows in the world.

_I may have not been your first love, first kiss, first sight, or first date but I just want to be your last. I think of you and what we have all the time. We have the relationship where we can talk all the way from 'Good morning' to 'Goodnight' and never get bored of each other. You agree that we are never too old for Disney. You proved that you are never going to leave me even though I am a little scared to get close to anyone because everyone that said 'I'll always be here for you' left me. When the world whispered 'Give up' you whispered 'Try one more time'. We have stepped on the soil of many countries together. Just thinking about you makes me immediately really happy because your mere existence is a source of joy to me. You stole my heart, so I'm stealing your last name. You have captured my heart. We are and have been soul mates since the day we were born. I choose you this day and every day. I love you Dominic Jeffers __Ischyrós. I am overjoyed to say that I get to be your wife and a long way down the road the mother of your children. I know that it is hard for you and all of our friends knowing that I am overseas so much with my men but you are always on my mind and you will always be my guy._

As she finished she looked up at the clock and realized she had been writing for an hour and Steve was probably wondering where she was. She rushed into her sparing gear and ran to the elevator and waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the gym floor. When the door opened she sprinted into the gym only to be stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a young woman sparing with Steve. The moment he noticed Kas and lost his concentration he received a round house kick to the face.

"Owe! Evie! That's not fair Kas distracted me!" Steve yelled while rubbing his face.

"Steve it was fair in an actual fight you can't afford to let your guard down that's how you put yourself and the rest of us in danger," Evie said casually.

"Umm… who are you?" Kas questioned as flames began to flicker from her hands.

"Whoa! Kas calm down! You don't need to burn our home down!" Steve warned.

Looking down she realized she was letting her powers get out of check and frosted her right hand to put out the flames that were beginning to grow up her arms. "Sorry Steve I just don't like surprises or unknown people in my home," Kas apologized in a whisper.

"I'm Evie Stark, Tony Stark's daughter and new recruit for your team. I am sorry to have startled you. Steve came down while I was working on the punching bag and we decided to spar until you came down here," Evie explained to the still unstable demigod.

"It's… its okay. I didn't know Tony had a daughter," Kas said

"Yeah I've known these guys for awhile. I am smart but not as smart as my dad" Evie said to Kas.

"Cool. So Steve you still want to spar? I'm sorry it took me so long to come down I started writing and lost track of time" Kas explained.

"Nah I'm kind of tired and I think it would be good if you got to know Evie" Steve said to Kas.

_In the library of the Avengers tower_

"Ugh why is it so hard to concentrate?" Dominick yelled to the air.

_Son I know you are struggling right now. Why don't you take a break and go talk to Kassandra about your wedding it could ease your mind a bit. _Zeus said to his son

_Thank you, Father. I will go and do that maybe I will even write my vows it could put it all into perspective that I am marrying my best friend, my soul mate, and my true love. _Dominick replied back to his father.

Dominick walked out of the library and to the elevator. He stood in the elevator as it descended to the gym. When the doors opened he walked out and could feel the hot and cold of his fiancés powers causing him to become uneasy.

"Kas are you alright?" Dominick asked soothingly.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just training with some of my powers. I've been a little antsy these past few days seeing as my birthday is tomorrow and I haven't actually gotten to celebrate it on my birthday because monsters are always trying to kill me," Kas said to her fiancé.

"Kas I think tomorrow will be a good day and you will be able to celebrate your twenty-first birthday. You know what how about I take you shopping today? I think Tony said something about doing something special for your birthday and wanting everyone to dress up as if we were going to a black tie event. You kind of don't have anything suitable for such a thing," Dominick suggested while teasing.

The couple walked back to the elevator to go to their apartment, that Tony had given them the day they got engaged, so Kas and Dom could change. In the elevator Dominick pulled Kassandra into a passionate kiss that he poured all of his being into. As they parted the door opened and Clint stepped in and Kas blushed slightly at the thought of Clint knowing what had just happened.

Without even turning Clint said, "Don't worry Kay I won't say anything. Y'all have been together for so long but I know you don't want others to hear about what happens behind closed doors."

Kas breathed a sigh of relief at his words and as the doors opened on more time on the floor that their apartment was on. She was glad that Tony had set her and Dominick up with a large apartment with several rooms in the Avengers tower. He seemed to know that they would have the little family they had over every now and then and would eventually have children of their own. They stepped out and went to the master and changed. Kas into painted on skinny jeans, a dark purple deep V, and thigh high boots that made her the same height as her 6' 3" fiancé, and Dom into loose black jeans, Jordan's, and a purple button- up that he rolled to the elbow. The couple exited the Avengers Tower and walked to the shopping district. With every step they took Kassandra received a whistle and a shout. Kas had to work to keep her powers in check as she became more and more angry, but having Dom holding her hand and walking with her down the street helped her tremendously. When they finally reached the shopping district Dominick lead her to David's Bridal.

"Why are you taking me there!? Its freaking expensive!" Kas exclaimed.

"You don't have to worry about the cost its Tony's treat, and he wants you to get the most expensive, nicest dress I can get you into," Dom said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine I'm getting new dresses, shoes, and accessories then" Kas said with a smirk.

"Well I should probably warn Tony then that you're about to rack up a bill on him" Dom said with a smirk and a shake of his head.

_**Hey Tony Sandra said if you're insisting that she buy a new dress on your dime then she's going to buy new dresses, shoes, and accessories on your dime as well.**_

_**Good she needs to be spoiled and once you're a doctor you'll be able to do that yourself but till then the Avengers and I will do so.**_

_**Alright thanks Tony she really does deserve to be spoiled every now and then.**_

Dominick and Kassandra walked into the store and were immediately greeted by a very cheery young blonde.

"Hi there is the lovely young couple looking to buy a wedding dress for the bride?" the girl asked.

"Ha-ha no not yet we have to talk about the wedding before I go shopping and plus he wouldn't be here. We're here because I need to get about ten to twenty formal gowns for myself and maybe a few new suits or tuxes for my fiancé here. We have a lot of events to go to because of our jobs and price is no issue" Kas said with a smirk at the end.

"Oh okay what are you looking for?" the girl asked again.

"Surprise me! I'm not one to wear dresses normally but when you have to go to a bunch of black tie events you have to wear them" Kas said.

"Okay well I'll set you up in a room and I'll come back with some dresses that I think you would look stunning in!" the chipper younger girl said as she lead them to a spacious V.I.P. sweet in the back of the store and brought them champagne. The girl brought Kas piles and piles of expensive dresses that made the girl look gorgeous. When they were finally done Kas had selected ten new dresses and three thousand dollars worth of jewelry.

"Well I think we should get these back home and then we can go get something to eat and then go get me new shoes and you new suits and tuxes" Kas said

"Sure thing, Sandra all we want is to spoil you!" Dom exclaimed. As soon as they stepped through the door of the Avengers tower they were greeted by the entire team and Kas' brothers. Everyone was happy to see the look of joy glowing on Kas' face and helped her take all of her dresses up to the apartment. An hour later they left the tower once again to go buy Kas shoes and Dom new suits and tuxes. They walked into DSW and Kas lead Dom back to the sale racks.

"Sandra why are you at the sale rack? Tony is paying for your shoes not you or I" Dominick said with confusion on his face.

"There are a pair of shoes here that I wanted to get but I didn't have fifty bucks for them" Kas said as she picked up a pair icy blue six inch heals that were incrusted in crystals.

"Whoa! Those are some serious shoes! Alright lets get you these and whatever other shoes you want" Dominick said with a smile on his face from his fiancés joy.

They left the store with at least twenty pairs of heels and headed to Global International Men's Clothing to buy suits and tuxes for Dominick. After five hours of trying on suits and having them fitted the couple left with twenty suits and ten tuxes.


	9. The Amazing Birthday

**I do not own the Avengers, Evie, Wynter, or the X-men.**

_A flurry of snow was swirling around Kassandra defensively as she crept through the cemetery. As she reached the memorial for her fallen comrade she could feel his dark presence. She whirled around to be face to face with the demigod who had once tried to enchant her before she met her husband. _

'_Why did you call me here?' Kas questioned._

'_Because you are supposed to be mine not some Super human's' He growled._

'_I am not like those other girls. I am the daughter of Aphrodite I control all things having to deal with love and infatuation. I see past your charms and to your soul which is dark and filled will hate. There is no room in your heart for love and I will not be your pawn to world destruction. You can kill me before I would ever consider working with you' Kas responded in a frightening growl as she shifted into a werewolf and jumped at the demigod's throat. As she was about to latch on to his throat he disappeared and reappeared behind her stabbing her through the heart and vanishing for the last time._

'_I'm so sorry. I-I should have li-listened to-to you. I jumped at his throat in my werewolf form and he-he disappeared and then stabbed m-me through the heart wh-when he reappeared. I-I love you' Kas whispered to her husband on the phone as the blizzard died and tears rolled down her cheeks._

'_KAS! NO! PLEASE BABY STAY WITH ME! GODS SAVE HER! I NEED HER! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER! SHE CAN'T DIE NOT KNOW WHEN I NEED HER THE MOST! SAVE HER PLEASE!' he yelled both to his wife and the Gods. As he was about to start telling her to hold on he could hear what he thought was her last breath and the rumble of thunder and the load crash as lightening struck Kassandra's body and the line went dead._

"Ah!" Kas screamed as she tore at her chest and bolted up right in the bed she shared with Dom.

"Baby what's wrong? What did you see this time?" he questioned for the third time that week. The visions wouldn't leave her alone even when this week was the week she was born.

"H-he stabbed me through the h-heart and disappeared. I h-had just enough strength to call y-you and tell you goodbye. Y-you were yelling at m-me to hold on and yelling at Z-zeus to save me and then lightening struck m-my body" Kas responded shakily as tears of fear rolled down her cheeks in little waterfalls. As Dom pulled her small frame into his lap and enveloped her in a warm hug that caused the frost in the room to disappear, she realized that the man she spoke to in her dream after being stabbed wasn't Nick. Her head rested against his chest above his heart and she listened to the thumping of his heart until her heart stopped racing. She looked up into his worried orbs and wondered how he could stay with her when she caused him so much worry. Sensing what she was thinking he leaned his mouth down to hers and placed a long, passionate, loving kiss upon her lips that caused her to lose her breath.

"You may cause me great worry but all the worry is worth the love you give me. I will always be here for you and I will never stop loving you. I think there is more to these visions than you are actually seeing. The Gods would never have us separated by death because they know how powerful we are and how much this world needs us. We are important not only to each other but to the fate of the world itself" he whispered soothingly to the still frightened redhead in his arms.

"You will make an amazing father one of these days D.J. I know we promised to wait but I'm ready to give you everything tonight" Kas whispered slyly. With those words they did what they had sworn to do once they were married and not before. As their passion enveloped them lightening began to flash outside, ice and fire played with each other in the air above them and the worries of the world disappeared for the next three hours. Kas giggled and moaned with pleasure as he explored every inch of her body. When they awoke the next morning she glowed with something new, something that they wouldn't know what it was until four weeks later.

It's her birthday and Dominick treated her to breakfast in bed and morning love. When they were done Kas got into her gym clothes to go and spar with Steve. She had to get the sparing in this morning before Rachael, Alexandra, Natasha, and Evie took her to the spa before whatever surprise Tony and everyone else had planned for her. She walked out of the elevator and onto the mats waiting for Steve to come down for his morning workout. She beamed with joy as he stepped out of the elevator not long after.

"Oh Kas what are you doing down here so early?" Steve asked surprised to see her up so early.

"What no 'happy birthday'? I wanted to spar before the girls took me to the spa" Kas teased.

"Happy birthday! Alright let's get this fight going then!" Steve exclaimed.

They began to circle each other before either threw the first blow that would start the fight. Kas was the first to throw a punch that landed squarely on Steve's nose and breaking it. Steve ignored his nose and responded back with a jab to the ribs that Kas caught with lightening fast speed. She side swept his feet and threw him with such force that he slammed into the wall. He pulled himself up and ran back at Kas and attempted to tackle her only to have her sidestep his grasp and pin him to the ground.

"Okay I guess we know who the better fighter is" Steve said with a huff.

"Ha-ha sorry I'm so good. When I start fighting I go into battle mode and my powers start working even more" Kas said as she got up and pulled the superhero to his feet, "You should go see Bruce about your nose and your back. I hit you harder than I intended and you hit the wall pretty hard."

"Nah I'm fine neither hurt" Steve shrugged and realigned his nose so it would heal properly.

They two superhero's walked to the elevator and rode to their floors in silence. Steve reached his floor first and stepped out and walked to his room to shower and get ready for the extravagant party Tony had planned for Kassandra. It was going to be a combination of a birthday party and an engagement party. Kassandra and Dominick were lucky to have each other and Steve wished he had what they had. Kas stepped into her apartment and walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready for what she knew would be a very long day. About five minutes after getting out of the shower the girls walked into her and Dom's apartment.

"Hey why aren't you ready!?" the girls yelled.

"Sorry I had to use some of my magic to heal my ribs. I sparred with Steve this morning and he broke a few of my ribs accidentally, but I did kind of break his nose and throw him into a wall" Kas said nonchalantly. The girls just gaped at what she had said and then helped her pick out what to wear to the spa and quickly braided her hair before she could lift another finger and then they were out the door once she pulled on her yoga pants, tennis shoes, and a tank top. The entire day consisted of Kassandra getting massaged and pampered, then getting her hair, nails, and makeup done. As the makeup artist finished Dominick walked in with her new baby blue tulle dress with crystal encrusted bodice, a pair of sky high crystal covered heels, and some of the jewelry she had bought the day before and also had all the girl's dresses, heels, and jewelry as well. After he had handed all the girl's their dresses Kas could see that he was wearing one of his new tuxes and had cleaned up his goatee, soul patch, and mustache.

"Why are you bringing us our stuff? I thought we were getting ready at the tower?" Kas questioned

"Well actually we're not going back to the tower we are going somewhere else and we're leaving from here. That's why if you look the girl's already have their makeup, nails, and hair done as well have. Today was not only a day of pampering for you but a quicker way for all of you to get ready. Now get in that changing room so that I can help you into that dress" Dom both explained and demanded. When Kas stepped out she was a vision. She had her hair curled and swept up in an up-do with a few curls left down to frame her face, her eyes popped with a purple Smokey eye that was now on her lids, she had a light pink lipstick on her lips and a subtle hint of blush on her already rosy cheeks. She looked like a red haired version of Aphrodite as she stood there in her floor length ball gown. Every person in the spa gaped at the gorgeous woman whom had emerged from the changing room. If it hadn't been for the blush on her cheeks everyone would have seen a flush spread across her cheeks. The group walked out of the spa to a limo that awaited them. Kassandra got in first and sat down, then came Dominick whom sat next to her, then Rachael, Alexandra, Natasha, and finally Evie who closed the door of the limo. Across the street stood a fair skinned, fair haired boy in the shadows that watched every move the now twenty-one year old made. Little did he know the entire time she had known he was there but refused to say anything to anyone about it. Thirty minutes later the limo pulled up to what looked to be a red carpet event with all the paparazzi outside and the bodyguards placed three feet from each other up the length of the red carpet.

"What is this? I thought we were just having a small party?" Kas questioned fearfully.

"This, my love, is a much deserved birthday party for you and an engagement party for us. And don't look at me with that look that says 'please, take me home. I don't want to be here' you are going to get out of this limo, smile, enjoy the attention, and enjoy this extravagant evening" Dom said firmly. With a humph Kas watched all of the girls get out and then her fiancé whom she followed gracefully out of the limo and onto the red carpet in front of the flashing of the paparazzi.

"How do people know about me? I'm a hidden demigod genius that never publishes her work but gives it to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Hell I joined the marines for a reason!" Kas exclaimed just loud enough for Dominick to hear.

"Baby, we happen to be working with the most famous group of superhero's there is. We are going to be in the spotlight a lot more… especially since Tony told the tabloids that we're getting married" Dom whispered back.

"Aw damn I was just getting used to working with the Avengers and now I have to get used to our relationship being in the public eye at all times. I don't want to raise children in this type of life. I barely wanted to raise them in the life we had before the Avengers" she whispered with distress.

"We will be great parents even if our family is constantly in the public eye. We will make their life as normal as possible because they deserve the same childhood we experienced" Dominick responded along with a kiss on Kassandra's lips. They walked into the ballroom to at least two hundred people everyone from their family to the President of the United States. They mingled and danced the night away. When ten o'clock rolled around Steve brought out a large cake that had both happy birthday and congratulations written on it. Everyone at the party sang the young demigod happy birthday and wished the couple a great, long, and love filled marriage. As soon as Kassandra and Dominick blew out the candles they cut the cake and took the first two pieces and walked to the balcony to eat their cake. When they got outside Kas saw the unmistakable figure of her mutant friend Wynter.

"Wynter! You're here!" Kas screamed as she handed her cake to Dom.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss my friend's first birthday party and her engagement party for the world!" Wynter exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"How have you been? How have you and Logan been?" Kas questioned curiously.

"Oh I've been great! I love working with the X-men and Logan and I moved in together. We are very happy together" Wynter replied happily.

"Where is Logan by the way? I saw some of the X-men here but I haven't seen him yet" Kas said.

"Oh he's talking to your buddy Steve and your brother T.J." Wynter replied.

"No I'm standing right here next to Dominick as we both hold ours and your cake" Logan replied with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh! Logan! I'm so happy you're here! I haven't seen you two in so long!" Kas exclaimed.

"I know we've meant to come out but every time we plan to we get sent on a mission" Logan explained.

"Hey Kay can you come out back the Avengers and I have a surprise for you!" Loki said as he walked out onto the balcony.

"Sure thing dad I'll come right now" Kas said as she grabbed her cake and followed while eating. When they got outside she saw an emerald green 1996 dodge challenger with white racing stripes and red pin striping a large bow on top and David leaning against the car.

*GASP* "How did you all know this was my dream car? When did you get here, David!?" Kas exclaimed with excitement.

"Well we asked Dominick if you had a dream car and this is what he told us" Loki explained.

"I got here a few days ago. Tony put me in a hotel so I could surprise you when they gave you the car" David said with a smile towards his childhood friend that he hadn't seen a good year. Kassandra ran around hugging every member of her team and her two foster brothers and planted a loving kiss on Dominick's lips. As she stood in front of her fiancé staring at her new car he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think I want to drive my car now. Where are the keys?" Kas questioned excitedly.

"They're in the ignition. If you're leaving please take Dominick with you, I know you are capable of protecting yourself but I would be more at peace if he was with you" Loki replied very fatherly.

"Alright father. We're going to drive this beauty around for awhile and then head back to the tower. We'll see you at home. Hey David how long are you here for?" Kas said as she placed a kiss on Loki's cheek and then turned and questioned her friend.

"I'm here for forever... I was asked to join the team and I accepted" David said with a smile.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please favorite, follow, and review the story! I love hearing yawl's thoughts. Also, send us your questions! We're bored and would love to answer some questions.**


	10. BABY!

**I do not own the Avengers, Evie, Wynter, or the X-men. **

**When I am writing the dream scenes they will look like this **_Kassandra: I do not know who you are._ **Hey and ask us some questions please.**

_Aeron: Well, when you three were born. Meaning you, Rachael, and Alex you three were chosen to be the three original vampires. You three were raised to concur the world, but something happened (turning away) something that changed everything._

_Kassandra: What happened?_

_Rachael: Don't encourage him!_

_Kassandra: Shh! (looking at Justin) Go on._

_Aeron: When your parents found out your destinies they also heard a prophecy, a prophecy that would affect your lives and the world. When I found out that you had been born I came right away, knowing that one day Kassandra, when you grew up that you would be mine._

_Kassandra: Your what?_

_Aeron: My everything, my friend, my partner, my wife, my lover._

_Kassandra: What!?_

_Rachael: You're crazy! Kassandra would never agree to that!_

_Aeron: When we couldn't find Dominick I had snuck in to take the place of my twin here because I knew that she would give into me, and she did. That night she was crying and she came to me for comfort; of course me being a gentleman I let her cry on my shoulder. Then the crying led to laughing, then the laughing to something else, (Rachael has a horrified look on her face) and then I found out some interesting news._

_Rachael: What interesting news?!_

_Justin: That Kassandra was pregnant._

_Kassandra + Rachael: WHAT!?_

_Kassandra: I am not and was not pregnant! You are crazy! Rachael let's get out of here!_

_From around the corner came a little boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and really pale skin. He was no older than six years old; he was wearing pajamas and holding a little Teddy bear. He had a mixture of Kassandra's eyes, and Aeron's curly hair but Kassandra's bright red hair color, you could tell from the face he looked like Kassandra but when he got older he was going to have Aeron's build. Really he was a cute kid and when he saw Kassandra he smiled showing two sharp fangs in a mouth full of teeth practically scaring the shit out of Kassandra and I._

_Kassandra: What?_

_Rachael: This is yours?_

_Aeron: Yes, this is our son. Kassandra this is your son Seth. Seth this is your mother._

_Seth ran up to Kassandra and hugged her at the legs. She bent down and picked him up, holding him in her arms. I could see her eyes get big and she got a look in them that only a mother after giving birth would get, a look of love, longing, and happiness. I had to stop it right then and there. Sure he was her son and yes she wanted him but I could see what Aeron was trying to do. He was trying to use his own son to convince Kassandra to stay. I couldn't let this happen again, he had toyed with her so much through middle and high school. _

_Aeron: (turns away) Kassandra now will you stay?_

_Now was my chance. I ran toward the Aeron twin, grabbed his club and knocked Aeron on the head real hard. I grabbed Kassandra and the three of us ran out of the room and into the courtyard. There was no way out. Here I was standing my best friend holding her new found child and I had no ideas. As I'm trying to find a way out I heard Kassandra gasp and scream. When I turned around I saw her laying on the ground cupping her neck. I walked up to her and saw that her neck was bleeding and there were two little bite marks from where the blood was coming. I saw Seth get up and run toward the door we had just come from, he was standing next to Aeron who was standing next to a man who looked familiar. I couldn't move again all I could do was sit there next my best friend while she turned into one of them._

_Aeron: She's becoming herself again, Rachael. Soon you will be yourself again too. You'll understand sooner or later, but for now David, take Kassandra back into our room and sedate her so she won't feel the pain. Eddie take Rachael to Ben's room and sedate her too, but first…_

"Ah-h!" Rachael screamed with a start. With her screams Thor came running into her room.

"Rachael are you okay!?" he asked frantically.

*panting* "No. I had nightmare well it was more of a really bad memory. It was when Aeron turned Kas and I into vampires using his and Kas' "son" as bate. I woke up before my memory got to him biting me" she whispered in response. Thor sat down on her bed and pulled her into his large arms.

"Would you wish for me to stay with you tonight to help you sleep better?" he questioned Rachael in a whisper.

"Please, I'm so scared. Mine and my friend's past still haunts us to this day. I'm just glad Alex didn't have to suffer as much as Kas and I did. Dom seemed to suffer the most when we disappeared and until he could find a spell to counter our vampire curse" Rachael whispered. Thor kissed her hair line and lay down with Rachael protectively in his arms. Rachael slowly fell asleep as she listened to strong thumping of Thor's heart; the more she fell asleep to more she nuzzled into Thor's warmth. "I hope Kas isn't having these dreams like I am," Rachael said sleepily. Little did she know Kas was having visions about the future as she slept, she knew that something was coming but she wasn't sure when and until then she would protect her teammates from this anxiety that Dominick and her fought with everyday in secret.

It was two in the morning and Kassandra and Dominick were still awake. It had been a month since the night before her birthday and Kas sat on the floor of their master bedroom hugging the toilet as she continued to hurl from morning sickness. The couple didn't know though that was why she had been throwing up for three hours. Rubbing his fiancé's back he decided that if she didn't stop throwing up in the next hour he was going to take her to the E.R.

"Baby if you don't get better within the next hour we're going to the E.R. this has been going on for almost four hours now and you had cramps so bad for four hours before this that you couldn't sleep" Dominick said to Kas.

"Take me now. We need to know why this happening" Kas pleaded quietly. Dominick grabbed one of the steel trash cans from their apartment and lead Kassandra to the elevator and down to the garage where his truck was. He picked Kas up and placed her in the front passenger's seat. Twenty minutes later they arrived outside the New York Downtown Hospital which was virtually empty at four in the morning. Dominick walked up to the front desk and spoke to a short brunette nurse.

"Hi my fiancé has been throwing up nonstop for the past three or four hours and before that she was suffering from severe cramps for three hours. It finally got to the point where I had to bring her in because I'm not sure it's going to stop anytime soon" Dominick told the nurse with worry lacing his words.

"Alright we'll take her back right now you can come with us but you need to fill out the paperwork for her" the young nurse said calmly.

"Alright I just hope it's nothing serious, but in reality it wouldn't surprise me since our jobs put us in a lot of danger" Dominick said

"Wait! You two are Avengers! Oh my gosh you're Dominick Ischyrós and Kassandra Skopeftís-Eléftheros! I'm such a huge fan!" the nurse exclaimed as they took Kassandra to a room to have tests done. The nurse drew her blood and took it for rush testing. When the nurse left the room Dominick stood next to Kas' bed stroking her hair and unknowingly placed his hand on their two developing children. About an hour later a doctor walked into the small hospital room with the results of the blood test.

"Based on the blood test you have heightened levels of pregnancy hormones. We believe you are pregnant Miss Skopeftís-Eléftheros. We need to take a urine sample to make sure" the doctor said calmly.

"I…Uh…Okay" Kas barely above a whisper with a look of fear on her face. She crawled out of the hospital bed, took the cup the doctor handed to her, and went into the bathroom. Several minutes later she came out and handed the now full cup to the doctor. She turned back around and rushed back into the bathroom to throw up. Dominick's phone vibrated as he received several texts from the team asking where he and Kas were. Picking up his phone he video phoned the Avengers tower.

"Dominick where are you!" Tony and Loki shouted

"We're at the hospital Kas hasn't been feeling well for about eight hours now. The doctors are running some tests" Dominick explained. From the seclusion of the bathroom Kas told Dominick to have the team come down to the hospital to find out the results with them. "Kas said she wants y'all to come down to the hospital. We might be finding out some unexpected news and it would be best if everyone was here to hear it."

"Alright we're on our way" Tony said to Dominick and ended the call. Fifteen minutes later the team was sitting in their room waiting for the doctor to come back. The doctor walked in to find a very full room of concerned faces.

"According to the results you are in fact pregnant. If you all follow me I will take you to the prenatal floor for an ultrasound" he said and then turned to walk out of the door. The Avengers team followed silently to the ultrasound room; all were in shock at what they had learned. How could Kas be pregnant? She and Dominick had just recently gotten engaged and if they were doing it they had to be using protection. Upon reaching the room they young couple was dreading Kas lay down on the bed and lifted the shirt Dominick gave her to sleep in when he was gone. The ultrasound tech placed a cool, clear gel on her slightly bulging stomach and turned on the machine. The group listened closely until you could hear two distinct heart beats come from the monitor.

"Is that two heart beats?" Kas and Dom questioned at the same time.

"Yes that is. It appears that you are going to have two babies" the tech replied cheerfully. A look of panic spread across Kas' face. She has just gotten comfortable in the Avengers tower and was beginning to love her job, but being pregnant with two children would keep her from working both with the Avengers and the Seal team she was in charge of. Dominick looked at Kassandra's face and could see the fear that was growing inside of her.

"Um can Kas and I have a moment alone?" Dominick said everyone in the room. In response the entire team and the tech left the room but the tech left the machine on so that they could look at their developing children and hear the faint heart beats.

"Kas I know you are scared but we always planned on having children. Sure it would have been later but we are ready for this. We have successful jobs, a great support system in our friends and families, and who better to be the first of our friends to bring children into this world than us" he said soothingly to her with a gleam of excitement in his eyes, "I am so happy that we are going to have two babies. I always thought it would happen when we were married but I am just fine with this as well. These children will be beautiful, intelligent, strong, and powerful."

With a long sigh Kas realized that as long as she had Dominick everything would be alright and these kids would be a wonderful addition to their quirky family. They would have amazing aunts, uncles, and grandparents. "I-I think we're ready for this. Tony already gave us an entire floor in the tower because he knew we'd eventually have children" Kas said with a weak smile, "This explains why I've been so sick lately. I've been suffering from morning sickness."

The couple exited the room to find their teammates standing around like they hadn't been listening to their conversation. The women in the group were the first to speak.

"Ah! I'm so happy for you!" Rachael, Alexandra, Evie, and Natasha squealed simultaneously. The men followed suit a few seconds after. "Congratulations!" Tony, Loki, Thor, Steve, Clint, David, Bruce, and the new recruit Peter Parker bellowed. Dominick and Kassandra seemed to glow as they exchanged hugs with all of their friends.

"We're a lot younger than we had hoped to be when we decided to start a family, but this was bound to happen sooner or later, and it looks like the Gods decided sooner rather than later" Kas said excitedly. "I may be pregnant but I will continue to work until I have these two little miracles. I won't be working in the field as much but I will work from the office a lot more now… and plus y'all might need a hacker anyways."

**Alright y'all review, favorite, and follow! PM me what you think Kas and Dominick should have: two girls, two boys, or a boy and a girl. Also PM me suggestions on names for these two babies! **


	11. The Death of a Father

**I don't own the Avengers, Evie, Wynter, Spiderman, or X-men.**

The doorbell of the California mansion that Tony had set up for the Avengers if they were there. Kassandra opened the door to find two L.A.P.D. police officers standing there, she unconsciously smoothed the fabric over her baby bump. The officers faces sank even further upon seeing she was pregnant.

"Are you Kassandra?" the older officer asked.

"Yes that is me. How can I help you?" Kassandra asked.

"Can we come in ma'am?" the officer asked. When she stepped out of the way to let them through they warily stepped into the mansion, "Ma'am I'm sorry to inform you that your fiance died when a semi driver lost control and crushed the car Dominick was in killing him instantly."

When he had finished Kassandra sat there for a couple of minutes with a blank look on her face, and then her eyes glassed over and she collapsed on the stone floor. The officers called a medic and rushed her to the hospital where her team mates were called and informed of what had happened to Dominick and Kassandra. Within six hours the entire team and both foster families were at the hospital.

"Kas are you okay? What happened?" Loki asked as he walked into the large hospital room that Stark had gotten for the pregnant Avenger. She made no attempt to respond but sat there staring at the white walls.

"_We're pregnant!" the couple yelled to their families. The families were overjoyed and prepared so much delectable food that Kassandra could barely get enough. When the couple returned to the mansion Kassandra got a craving for cupcakes, ice cream, pizza, and wings. Dominick went out to cater to his pregnant fiance's cravings. __It's my fault he was there. It's my fault he's dead. Our babies will never know there father because of me. _She thought as tears rolled down her cheeks in little waterfalls. Wynter walked into the room and removed everyone that was there to deliver a message from Dominick to her.

"Kassandra, Dominick came to me after he died. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and the twins. He wants you to find a great guy that will take care of you and your unborn children since he can't be here for you anymore." Wynter told her demigod friend.

"How can this be happening to me? I've gone thru so much and just as things were looking up everything comes crashing down again. How can I raise two children by myself? How can I go on without my soul mate?" Kassandra said just above a whisper as tears threatened to slide down her face again.

"Kas, you have so many people around you that would drop everything to help you. You're not going to be raising these kids by yourself, you will have help. One day you will find another guy who will love both you and your two kids and you will love him in return. I know you will never love anyone the way you loved Dom but you will love again" Wynter said stroking her friends hair in a motherly fashion. With a shaky breath Kassandra composed herself in a royal manner and wiped away the last of her tears.

"Wynter can you please send everyone in and get a drachma from my purse? I need to speak to everyone and I also need to speak to Zeus and Aphrodite" Kassandra said with authority. Wynter let everyone in and retrieved a drachma from Kassandra's purse.

Kassandra created a mist and threw the drachma thru it while chanting " O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Zeus and Aphrodite." A few seconds later mist versions of Zeus and Aphrodite were standing in the room.

"I have called you because today we lost Dominick. I will not be raising the twins by myself and until I am done mourning and get back into the dating world you all will be helping me. There will be no protests, no excuses, nothing at all. If you do not wish to help then you can go out that door and never come back into mine and the twins lives." she finished stroking her belling hoping to feel her twins. No one moved, no one protested, they all new she was right and they knew Kas was going to need help.

"We're not going anywhere. Why would we? You have made an amazing addition to the team and have gone through so much, you deserve help now more than ever" Steve spoke up. In the past few months the two had grown close almost like they were brother and sister. She gave him a small grin and turned to everyone else. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. There was a knock at the door and every superhero in the tensed and reached for their weapons. Thor slowly opened the door to reveal David Dídymo.

"David what took you so long to get here?" Thor questioned.

"Sorry, there was a major accident on the freeway and then I got attacked by one of Aeron's goons" David said in apology.

"Wait! One of Aeron's men attacked you! I am going to end his pathetic life! No one attacks my friends, family, or either of my teams" Kas bellowed and electricity and fire started to come from her.

"Kas you are in no condition to go off and fight Aeron. I am perfectly fine the guy didn't get a chance to touch me. I pinned him against the wall with ice" David said as he cooled the fire in Kas' eyes.

Kassandra was released from the hospital on the day of Dominick's funeral. Kassandra stood on the football field of the local high school they were both supposed to go to if they hadn't gotten into Academy for Gifted Youth with the Avengers standing behind her and T.J. and Marshal at her sides. The bleachers were completely full with family, friends, co-workers, classmates, people they had helped, and news crews ready to broadcast the funeral of the superhero. Looking into the crowd with tears in her eyes and stroking her baby bump as she gave her speech.

"Three days ago we lost an amazing young man. He was a hero to many, a friend to most, and the man I loved. I looked forward to calling him my husband next year, and seven months from now he was going to be a father. I'm sad that our twins will never be able to know their father, but everyday I will look at them and see him in their growing faces. There will be a day when we have moved on with our lives, but the pain will come rushing back. I fell in love with him because he loved me when I couldn't love myself. Dominick will forever be missed." Kassandra said and then turned to walk away as a slow clap began to grow throughout the very large group. She couldn't help the small smile that grew across her tanned face as everyone got to their feet, walked across the field, and hugged his grieving, pregnant fiancé. When he had been placed in the ground at the cemetery her foster parents were buried she returned to the California mansion, packed her things, and returned to New York and the Avengers tower. Returning to the empty apartment was very difficult for Kas, she completely avoided the floor that was their home and went to a room that Tony had fixed up for her to use while the apartment was changed up and until she was ready to move back onto her floor. It was a midnight blue room with a king size bed that was placed gingerly in a large black marble bed frame with matching black marble side tables, desks, book shelves, and dresser. The large spa-like bathroom was in the same fashion as the bedroom: midnight blue walls and black marble tub, shower, toilet, and vanity. For the next month Kas did not leave her new room. The only person she let in was Steve. He brought her food, sang her to sleep, fought off the nightmares, and read to her. He could see the pain that hidden behind her emerald green eyes and the long road she had ahead of her to recover from this kind of heartbreak. He had gone through it himself after being thawed out. Steve knew why he was the one she had let into her life while she was still grieving. He was close to her, loved her, sought to protect her, and wanted to help her all of the time.

"Kas, do you want to go for a walk? You've been in your room for a month now. You need fresh air and sunlight" Steve said as he walked into her large room. _I'm glad Tony was willing to give her the master bedroom on this floor. I don't think anyone thought she would lock herself in her room for so long._

*sigh* "Fine but can we go to the shawarma joint around the corner and then the bakery" Kas demanded quietly. Steve pulled out a maternity dress that he had bought for her when he found out she was pregnant and a pair of converse that matched the green color of the maxidress. He handed the outfit to her and helped her get dressed and brushed her hair back into a high ponytail.

"Steve how did you get so good at this type of stuff?" Kas questioned as she looked at the smooth ponytail.

"I don't know I've always been good at doing hair" he responded with a shrug. The two walked out of the room and to the elevator. When they reached the street a few minutes later Kas squinted at the sunlight and Steve handed her a pair of sunglasses. They walked down to the shawarma joint ate their food and then continued their walk to the bakery.

"Steve thank you for being here for me. I don't think anyone understands why I've pushed everyone away but you. I'm glad you understand what I'm going through." Kas said with a small smile. Steve bent down slightly and placed a kiss in her hair.

"Have you thought about names for the twins?" Steve asked.

"No not yet. Tomorrow I have an appointment to check the progress of the twins and find out the genders as well" Kas said with a gleam of joy in her eyes. "Will you come with me? I can't handle to go by myself everyone looks at me like I'm some broken china doll."

"Of course I will go with you, Kassandra. I will go with you everywhere if you want me too" Steve said with a gleam in his eye.

"Thank you Steve" Kas replied with a small smile.


	12. Triplets and battle

**I do not own the Avengers, Spiderman, X-men, Wynter, or Evie. **

Steve walked up the stairs in the Avengers tower to the floor that was Kassandra's apartment. He had agreed to accompany Kas to her second ultrasound, and this one was a big deal for her because she had passed her first trimester which meant she was going to find out the sex of her the twins. Steve however having been around pregnant women a lot when he was younger had a feel that she was carrying more than two children. He pushed his thoughts to the side as he walked through the door into the large apartment. He had to chuckle at the sight that he saw. There rushing around in a large men's robe with her hair still in a towel was Kas.

"You were supposed to be ready an hour ago" Steve said to the frazzled demigod.

"I know but I woke up late because I couldn't sleep last night and I had to take a shower and now I can't find my phone" Kas said with a sigh and pleading look.

"Keep looking for your phone I'll get you something to wear" he said and walked to her room to her closet and pulled out large slouchy black and white tank top, black leggings that had a futuristic look to them, and a pair of black and white running shoes. He walked out of the room to find that she was no longer in the living room or the kitchen.

"Kas? Where did you go?" Steve asked.

"I'm in my bathroom can you bring me the clothes you picked for me? I may need help getting into the bottoms and the shoes I'm struggling to bend that far now" Kas said from the bathroom. He helped her into the leggings and shoes after she had put the long tank top on. The two exited the Avengers tower in Kassandra's car and headed to the hospital. Upon getting to the ultrasound room the doctor showed Kas three babies: two boys and a girl. He game her a picture that had all three babies on it. She was still shocked that she wasn't actually having twins but rather triplets.

When they returned home they gathered everyone in the medical room.

"Guys I have something to show you!" Kas said as she turned on the ultrasound machine that the team had and showed them the three babies. "Meet Adara Lily Ischyros, Adrien Ethan Ischyros, and Alexander Duston Ischyros."

"Wait! You're having triplets!" David blurted.

"YES!" Kas exclaimed. From outside there was a loud rumble that shook the team out of their excitement.

"Sir there is a young man out here that is destroying the city." JARVIS said to Tony

"Bring up the security cameras please JARVIS" Tony said to his A.I. From the table came a video of David's twin brother Aeron and an army of demigods destroying New York and terrorizing people.

"That's Aeron! We have to get out there!" Kas exclaimed jumping up to get into her suit.

"Wow! Kas you can't fight! You're pregnant!" Steve yelled as he stepped in front of the door.

"Steve! I'm the only person that can stop him! I am capable of fighting even when I'm pregnant!" She yelled as she threw fire at him. As he rolled out of the way of the fire ball Kas walked out of the door and to the elevator. She walked out onto the street and looked Aeron in the eyes. She may be pregnant but she'd be damned if she let Aeron and his little minions destroy the world she loved. From her hand she produced a double edged sword and advanced on Aeron. The two began to circle each other on the street.

"You fight me when you're. Aren't you worried that you might harm your child? What are you six months?" Aeron said sarcastically.

"I'm having triplets, and I'm three months. Yes I am fighting you in my pregnant state because there is no other person that knows how to stop you. I am not worried what will happen to my children because you won't be able touch me!" Kas quipped through her teeth. As Aeron lunged at her Steve jumped in front of the sword with his shield and kicked the demigod in the face sending him flying a few feet.

KASSANDRA APHRODITE GET BACK INTO THE TOWER KNOW! YOU CAN LEAD THE TEAM FROM THE SAFETY OF THE BOARD ROOM!" Steve yelled with fire eyes and hurt and fear dripping off every word. Kas tried to protest but she knew it was futile when Steve was this angry. He loved her and she had just put herself in danger. As she turned to retreat into the tower she brushed a tear from her eye that did not go unnoticed by Steve. He knew he had hurt her but he didn't have time to go and apologize.


	13. A Secret Promise

Kassandra jogged back into the tower and stepped into the elevator cursing Aeron for his timing. _Why couldn't he attack before I was pregnant or after I had the triplets! I am the only person powerful enough to take him out! _

"WHY GOD'S MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Kassandra yelled at the sky when she reached the balcony of the penthouse. She put her earwig in and listened to her teammates battle Aeron and his army. As her anger grew she realized that should could fight from the safety of the tower using her powers. She began to influence the thoughts of the demigods that her team was fighting, produced a storm, and blocking blows to members of her team when she could. The battle went on for an hour and demigod after demigod began to fall and all who were left were the Avengers and Aeron. As Captain America charged at Aeron he fell through Aeron's illusion and was stabbed in the gut when Aeron materialized.

"NOO!" Kas screamed from the penthouse.

"You will live everyday remembering that you almost killed me, but failed. Kassandra is the only person who can kill me, and you took her out of the fight, you pathetic human experiment" Aeron whispered in Captain America's ear.

"She may not have been down here to fight you but she was the one to take out most of your 'soldiers.' Don't underestimate what her and her team are capable of" Captain whispered back and then passed out when Aeron disappeared yet again, but for good this time. Kassandra materialized next to Steve and bent down to look at his wounds. He had a six inch gash in his abdomen that was a good two inches deep. Kas placed her hands on the gash and applied pressure, after six minutes it still had not healed and she had to do what she was not sure she had enough strength for: heal the wound with magic.

"O, theá ti̱s therapeías, epitrépste mou ti̱ dýnami̱ na therapéf̱sei af̱tí̱ ti̱n pli̱gí̱ . An prépei na eínai egó̱ tha dó̱so̱ ti̱ zo̱í̱ mou kai ti̱ zo̱í̱ to̱n paidió̱n mou, gia ti̱ therapeía tou." Kas spoke the incantation and felt her energy leave her body and flow into Steve's. Lifting her hand from his stomach she looked to see the wound was healed and there was a pale scar left behind. She weakly smiled at Steve and then collapsed into his arms.

"Kas! No please don't leave me! Why did you do that!?" Steve yelled as the demigod collapsed into his arms. He looked up at the team in desperation begging one of them to do something to save her. Loki walked over to his unconscious daughter and lifted her off the ground to carry her into the tower.

"She will be fine. She overexerted herself in helping us today. She has gone into a recovery sleep and will most likely remain this way for a week. Steve, you, Rachael, Alexandra, and I will take shifts watching her. I can feel that this is not over and do not wish to leave my daughter alone while she is unconscious" Loki said as he reached the elevator.

Two minutes later the quartet walked into Kassandra's apartment where they would all remain until the demigod awoke. Loki had Bruce bring the ultrasound machine down to her apartment so that they could make sure that the triplets were okay. To everyone's relief the babies were fine and healthy.

_Mount Olympus_

"Zeus, my Lord, I must make a request for the well being of my daughter Kassandra. I know you do not approve of her father Loki but there will be one day that she will reign over all nine realms. I do have great concern for her though" Aphrodite paused in her speech to Zeus so that he could speak.

"Go on my dear" Zeus said.

"I fear that she will put herself into too much danger and will be killed. If she is killed then there will be no person powerful enough to defend earth and the other realms. Kassandra is more powerful than even the titans combined and if such power is gone then we are doomed. If there is anything that you can do to save her if her life does end I would be forever grateful" Aphrodite finished.

"If there comes a day that Kassandra does die then I will strike her with this thunderbolt and restart her heart and heal any wounds that accompany it. However, I will only do this once" Zeus commanded as he placed the selected bolt into a box to hopefully never be used.

"Thank you my king. May I go see my child she has gone into a power regeneration sleep and I am concerned for the well being of our grandchildren" Aphrodite asked Zeus.

"Yes and please tell me how they are doing. Kassandra was wonderful to my son and is great to my granddaughter Rachael. I care very much for your daughter and I hope that one day she will find a man that made her feel as Dominick did" he said to Aphrodite.

"I believe she has and just doesn't know it. The young man Steve Rogers loves her and does not wish to leave her side. When she rules over the nine realms I feel that he will be the one by her side along with her children" she replied and left for the Avengers tower.

_Back in the Avengers tower in Kassandra's apartment._

There was a commotion on the small balcony of the apartment. The four superhero's watching over the powerful demigod drew their weapons and advanced upon the patio door which they couldn't see out of. Using magic Loki opened the door to find Aphrodite standing there. All four dropped to their knee in respect for the Goddess.

"Please stand. I am here to check on my daughter and the progress of the triplets. I saw what she did today for you when she couldn't physically fight. Steve may I speak with you alone?" Aphrodite said.

"Yes ma'am of course" Steve said as the four rose from their knee. Steve and Aphrodite stepped into the large black marble kitchen and Aphrodite looked into Steve's eyes with a look that a mother would give to her future son-in-law.

"Steve, I am aware of your love for my daughter. Deep down she feels the same for you. Just know that it may be awhile before she shows it, she is still mourning the death of Dominick. My sister told me what she prayed while healing you… she was willing to give up her life and the life of her children to save you…she really does love you. However, be aware that a life with her is no easy life; it is full of danger, worry, and raging emotions. Dominick would tell you the same and you are the type of man he would want her to be with if he couldn't. Be good to her and cherish her while you can because she is destine for great things and will one day rule the nine realms, hopefully with you by her side" Aphrodite explained to Steve.

"Ma'am I do not intend to hurt your daughter. I love her too much to do that to her. If she will have me I want to be a part of her and the triplets lives and if she is truly destine to rule over the nine realms she won't need me but I will be there if she wants me. Thank you for your words I will take them to heart" Steve said with a bow to Aphrodite.

**I'm sorry that the last two chapters have been so short. I wanted to create a little suspense. Thank you Wynter is Coming for review all of my chapters and encouraging me to continue writing. Please review!**


	14. Truth Revealed and Ties Tested

**Hey guys! Thank you for staying with me this far! Things will keep getting interesting I promise and if you don't think so I'm sorry! I do not own the Avengers, X-men, Evie, and Wynter. A little background into what is going to be in this chapter so y'all don't get confused. I didn't mention this in the character description but Kas only lived in California for three years when she moved to New York. She was raised in Texas so she developed an accent, but started to hide it in the 7****th**** grade. After the first battle with Aeron, Kassandra's accent came back and she no longer hides it.**

It has been two weeks since the battle that caused Kassandra to go into a power regeneration sleep. In those two weeks she still has not woken up and the team is becoming increasingly concerned not only for her well being but the well being of the triplets. It is almost midnight when a scream comes from Kassandra's room.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kas screamed in her sleep. Steve rushed into her room to find her squirming in her sleep, a look of agony upon her face, and six inch thick ice covering the walls and floors.

"Kas, please wake up I need you, we all do! I love you and I cannot handle living without you. I've been waiting two weeks to tell you and I cannot wait any longer" Steve whispered gently to the frightened, sleeping demigod as he shook her slightly. Kas' eyes fluttered open and looked about the room in confusion. Steve couldn't help it anymore; he pulled her into an embrace and kissed into her hair over and over again.

"Steve, why you holdin' me so tight? How did I get here? How long was I out?" Kas questioned into Steve's bare chest with a slight accent.

"Kay, I love you and I couldn't help it anymore I had to hold you. I don't want to let go of you. After you passed out Loki brought you into your apartment and you've been out for a little over two weeks" he replied as Kas slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Are the babies ok? Is everyone okay?" she asked with concern as she stared down at her plump belly.

"Yes and yes. Why were you willing to sacrifice yours and your children's lives for mine?" Steve finally asked. He could feel her tense with his question and hoped he had not asked too soon.

"I love you Steve and I couldn't handle losin' another person I love. I need you to be patient with me though I don't want to rush into another relationship after losin' someone so soon" Kas explained.

He knew she was right and he couldn't help grin at her southern accent that had suddenly developed. He could feel her fear pulsing through and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. Kassandra expected him to say something and was not expecting the kiss that fell upon her plump, pink lips. She gasped at the passion that was there and felt her fears slip away with each second. As he pulled away her eyes once again fluttered open but this time to stare into Steve's beautiful blue eyes.

"Steve, stay with me tonight I'm scared. I'm always scared but I can feel that this war with Aeron is just getting' started. He knows I'm pregnant and won't do anythin' until I can fight him without harmin' my babies so we have a few months of silence but he ain't gone" she asked the soldier. He gave no words but pulled her into him and lay down with the pregnant demigod in his arms. He wouldn't leave her side unless she asked him to.

The next morning the team was standing in Kassandra's room looking at the two that lay in bed. Both Kassandra and Steve could feel eyes looking at them and turned to see the team in the room. Kassandra flushed a deep crimson when she realized whose arms she was laying in as her team looked at her. She slipped out of Steve's embrace and attempted to stand but her legs gave out on her. Just as she was about to land on her knees she felt strong hands around her middle pull her back to her feet.

"I think you moved a little too quickly there" Steve said in her ear as he supported her.

"Yeah I think you're right. I haven't moved in two weeks. Rachael, do you think you could take me to my doctors? I want to make sure the babies are alright seein' as I haven't moved or eaten in two weeks" Kas said as she turned to the group of supers in her room.

"Sure think, sis. Do you want Steve or Loki to come or just us?" Rachael responded to her best friend.

"I think it would be a good thing to have Steve there. Steve would you like to come? Father, please forgive me for not askin' you to come" Kas said to the three.

"Of course I will come with you. I will come with you everywhere if you ask me to" Steve replied.

"Daughter, I understand and there is no need to ask forgiveness. Please tell me what happens after your appointment" Loki responded as he walked up to Kas and kissed her forehead.

Each member of the team walked up to Kassandra and gave her a warm embrace. They were all glad that she was finally awake after two weeks. Kassandra, Steve, and Rachael exited to Avengers tower in Rachael's black S.U.V. and headed to the hospital. Kassandra walked up to the reception desk on the maternity floor and looked at the new nurse before she spoke.

"Hi, is Doctor Kent in? My name is Kassandra, I'm his patient that is four months pregnant with triplets" Kas said to the nurse as she stroked her belly.

"Actually yes he is and he doesn't have any appointments. I will let him know you are here" the nurse replied with a smile. She picked up her desk phone and called Dr. Kent.

He came around the corner a few minutes later with a smile on his face as he saw his superhero patient.

"Kassandra, it is so good to see you! I was beginning to worry when you didn't come to your appointment the other day. Is everything alright?" the Dr. said.

"My team and I were in a bit of a battle two weeks ago outside our home and I was forced to go inside because the team didn't want to risk me harmin' the babies on accident. I used a lot of my powers up in the penthouse helpin' them and then Steve here got severely stabbed and I used the last bit of power I had to heal him. It drained me and I was asleep for two weeks in a power regeneration sleep. I actually woke up just last night and I figured I should come make sure that the babies are okay" Kas explained to her doctor.

"Oh my goodness follow me! We're going to do an ultrasound and run a few tests. Did you receive any blows or wounds to yourself?" Dr. Kent asked the demigod as they walked through the halls to a room where they could run tests and do an ultrasound.

"No I did not thank goodness. If I had the team would have brought me in right away. World safety comes second to the safety of my babies with my team and I" Kas said.

The foursome sat in a large light blue room as the multitude of tests were run to check on the well being of the triplets that were developing in Kassandra's womb.

"Well Kassandra you and the triplets are perfectly healthy. Now please promise me you won't get into battles and fights until after you have the babies. I don't want to find out that you went into another power regeneration sleep" Kent said to Kassandra with worry in his eyes.

"Yes, Doc I will avoid any battles and fights until I have the babies. Is there any way that I could get you to come to the Avengers tower for our monthly appointments? It is safer for me there and I am very vulnerable in public" Kas said with a mixture of hope and concern in her voice and eyes.

"Anything for my superhero patient." He replied with a smile. With that Kassandra, Steve, and Rachael thanked the doctor and left. As soon as they reached the lobby Kas tensed up. There was someone or something dangerous in the hospital lobby. Kassandra reached out to Rachael and Steve through a mental connection so that the others in the elevator would not hear their conversation.

_Guys there is someone or something' with evil intentions in the lobby. I don't know where it is coming from. We need to advance with caution at this moment. _Kas said. Both Rachael and Steve looked at Kas whom was standing between the two and they gave her a look that said that they understood. Steve advanced his position so that he was in front of Kassandra and stepped behind her. Fear was yet again beginning to wrap around Kassandra's soul and Steve could feel it. He reached his hand out behind himself to where Kassandra stood and took her small hand in his much larger one. From her left Kassandra heard a thought that stopped her in her tracks.

_Ah there's Rachael Monomachos. Finally I will destroy the woman whom killed my mother._

Kassandra turned to the source of the thought to see a tall Egyptian woman with long, silky, raven black hair and dark eyes, eyes that were not only naturally dark but dark with hatred and revengeful intent. The woman began to advance towards Rachael and when she was within three feet of the group Kassandra stepped in front of Rachael. The Egyptian's eyes narrowed and her face twisted into anger and she lunged at the powerful demigod. With a flick of her wrist ice produced around the woman's ankles, calves, thighs, and arms; Kas advanced upon the woman as she produced an ice blade in her hand.

_You do not know the people you are currently challenging my dear. Rachael Monomachos is the daughter of a powerful Goddess and is the favorite grandchild of an equally powerful God, also, she happens to family to me and I am not someone to toy with. I can rip your throat out of your neck with my pinky, burn you alive, freeze you to death, and so much more. Go home and never return to my country or ever approach my team members or I will personally torture you to death and I will take great pleasure in it. _Kas said in the girls head as she flashed images of the people she has killed. She unfroze the woman's bindings, pointed to the door, and watched her leave. When Kassandra turned back a group of civilians had gather in awe of what had occurred.

"The incident that you just saw was a warning to a woman that meant to kill a coworker of mine. I know that you all know who I am and who I work for. I protect my team, those I care about, and the people of the world we live in and if any are threatened I will act. I may be pregnant but I will still fight when it is called for. Now please return to what you were doing and allow my friends and I to leave in peace" Kassandra said to the crowd with authority. The crowd dispersed and the three superheroes left to return home. The entire way home the three did not speak; both Rachael and Steve were still in shock at what had happened in the hospital lobby.

_I will not stand by when my friends are in danger. I will…._

Kassandra was snapped out of her thoughts when the elevator door opened to her floor and the entire team walked into her living room. By the looks on their faces she knew they were aware of what had occurred at the hospital with the Egyptian woman.

"Kassandra what were you thinking! That woman could have killed you!" Thor yelled at his niece.

"I was protectin' Rach! That woman intended to kill her! I know what I'm doin'! Don't forget that though I'm young I'm more powerful than you and I ain't one to be challenged. If you wish me to demonstrate I will and you'll regret ever challengin' me!" Kassandra yelled as she grew six inches and electricity and sparks danced around her. She was tired of being looked at like she was a china doll that had to be protected. She did not care to hear what the others had to say and left the room.

"Thor that was not a smart move. Kassandra is coming to realize the full extent of her power and she has a lot of hormones coursing through her right now and for the next five months. She has suffered so much and will no longer submit to authority easily. Take caution with how you speak to her" Loki advised his brother who was still seething.

**Review please! **


	15. Adrien, Alexander, Adara

**I do not own the Avengers, X-men, Evie, or Wynter. Four months have gone by and Kassandra and Steve have grown even closer in that time. Steve has moved into one of the extra rooms Kassandra has in her apartment.**

Kassandra bounces around her large kitchen as she bakes four sheets of her special Oreo chunk cookies in her four ovens (Tony found out how much she likes to bake and made her a kitchen to play to that love). She is singing along with her favorite band Brandon & Leah when Steve walks in on the scene. A bright smile spreads across his face as the tall, plump, pregnant demigod danced and sang around their kitchen. At the moment she placed the last tray of cookies on the counter her face scrunches in pain, she lets out a gasp, and grabs at her pregnant belly as she almost breaks the counter with her grip.

"KAS! What's wrong!?" Steve half yelled as he rushed around the counter to the woman he loved.

"I think the babies are comin'" she said through gritted teeth, "Call Dr. Kent, NOW!"

Steve rushes out of the room to call the doctor, within a few minutes Steve was back in the kitchen where Kassandra still hunched over grasping the counter. Steve had called the doctor and told him to rush over to the tower because Kassandra was sure she had gone into labor even though she was still a month away.

"JARVIS alert the rest of the team that Kas has gone into labor and we will be taking her to the medical floor we have because there is no time to get her to the hospital without putting her in danger" Steve ordered the A.I. as he carried Kassandra into the elevator and up to the medical floor.

"Yes sir" JARVIS replied.

As the doors opened Steve walked out with Kassandra still in his arms and he found Bruce already in the room getting everything set up. He set her down on the bed and realized she was in leggings and a T-Shirt rather than a dress or skirt like normal.

"Bruce can you leave I need to change" Kas said between contractions before Steve could tell him the same. As Bruce left the room Kas slipped off the bed and had Steve help into a purple gown. When she attempted to get back into the bed she doubled over in pain and Steve lifted her into the bed like she was light as a feather rather than pushing 150. The both Dr. Kent and Dr. Banner walked into the room as her contraction was ending.

"So my favorite superhero is having her babies early. How far apart are the contractions?" Dr. Kent asked as he checked to see how dilated she was. She was already nine centimeters which was surprising seeing as she had barely gone into labor an hour ago.

"They're a minute or so apart. How dilated is she Doc?" Steve asked as he placed himself next to Kassandra.

"Well I believe that your powers are causing your labor to progress quicker than a normal woman's; you are already nine centimeters and I believe that your water already broke" Kent said as the team exited the elevator and Kassandra had another contraction.

"AGHHHHHH!" Kas screamed as she squeezed Steve's hand. Every person in that room could see how much pain the powerful demigod was in and wished they could do something. For her to be in so much pain took them by surprise seeing as she didn't even cry when the bone in her thigh snapped.

"Kas you're having these babies right now! I need you to push at the next contraction. Guys I need you to go to other side of the room unless you are Steve, Bruce, Loki, Rachael, and Alexandra" the doctor ordered, "Bruce you're helping me, Steve, Loki you are holding Kassandra's hands and comforting her… you two are able to withstand her strengths, Rachael, and Alexandra I need you to get ice, cool rags, three blankets, and pull those three cribs over here."

The two girls began shuffling around the room and gathering what they needed. When they were coming back to the bed Kas screamed out in pain, crushed Loki and Steve's hands in hers and pushed. She had to push four more times before the first baby, Adrien, came into the room screaming and crying as Dr. Kent handed him to Bruce to examine and clean. Kassandra had a few minutes of rest before the next contraction came and it came with great force and she pushed. Alexander was the next to greet the world and ten minutes later Adara. When Adara was finally brought into the world three hours after Kassandra's labor began she laid her head back in a call for rest. Steve still holding her hand bent and kissed her forehead as he stroked her face with his free hand.

"You did good baby. I love you" Steve whispered to Kassandra. She slowly flicked open her eyes, gave him a grin, and pulled his face back to her lips kissing him. Kassandra turned her head as Bruce, Loki, and Rachael pushed the cribs over that held her beautiful children to her.

"So Kassandra what are you naming your beautiful babies?" Dr. Kent asked his patient.

"The first born boy is Adrien Ethan Ischyros, the second boy is Alexander Duston Ischyros, and my gorgeous baby girl is Adara Lily Ischyros. Thank you Doc for all you have done for me in these months that I've been pregnant and for takin' time out of your busy schedule to come to the tower. Thank you to all y'all for bein' here being here for me and for bein' willin' to support me and the kids" Kas said to the group in the room. Kas looked at her children and noticed the differences between the three. Adrien was the image of his father as a baby; he was dark skinned, chunky, dark eyes, and the subtle hint of black hair growing from his head. Alexander looked like both his parents; tanned skinned, hazel eyes, reddish black hair, chunky, and a round face. Adara was her mother in ever feature; tanned skin, emerald green eyes, blood red hair, chunky, long definite nose, and plump full lips. She sat up in the bed, removed the wires that were attached to her, and got out of bed to bless each child individually.

"Adrien Ethan Ischyros, eísai to paidí ti̱s Kassándras Afrodíti̱ Skopeftis-Eléf̱theros kai Dominick Jeffers Ischyros, engonós tou Lóki Afrodíti̱, o Días kai Agrona. Eíste proorízo̱ gia to megaleío kai tha kánei ti̱n oikogéneiá sas perí̱fanoi." Kassandra whispered a blessing to her first born son in Greek, "Alexander Duston Ischyros, eísai to paidí ti̱s Kassándras Afrodíti̱ skopeftis-Eléf̱theros kai Dominick Jeffers Ischyros , engonós tou Lóki Afrodíti̱, o Días kai Agrona. Eíste proorízo̱ gia to megaleío kai tha kánei ti̱n oikogéneiá sas perí̱fanoi" she whispered a second blessing to her second born, "Adara Lily Ischyros, eísai to paidí ti̱s Kassándras Afrodíti̱ skopeftis-Eléf̱theros kai Dominick Jeffers Ischyros , engonós tou Lóki Afrodíti̱, o Días kai Agrona. Eíste proorízo̱ gia to megaleío kai tha kánei ti̱n oikogéneiá sas perí̱fanoi" she finally finished her blessings with her daughter.

As she stood she looked around the room at all the people she worked with and had come to love. She knew her and her three newborns were in safe hands and they would never leave her if they had a choice. Steve walked over to Kassandra and put his arm around her waist as she stood by Adara's crib, Kas knew that Dom would be happy that she was with Steve now. He was a great man, strong, smart, loyal, caring, and would be a good father figure to her and Dominick's children. She felt at ease when he was around which wasn't a normal feeling for her the first few months after Dominick's death.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to call T.J. and tell him that the triplets are here and that he and Marshal need to make the move out here early" Kas said as she picked up her phone and went to the stairs.

"Hey sis what's up?" T.J. answered after three rings.

"I know it is halfway through football season and you weren't goin' to take the deal with the Giants until after the season was over but the triplets are here. I just had them and need you sooner." Kas said to her older brother.

"Sis I already made the deal with the Giants and Marshal and I are flying out tonight and Tony said Marshal and I's apartment will be ready in a month. We'll be there around midnight" T.J. told his foster sister.

"T.J. why didn't you tell me this? I'll send Steve to pick you up when y'all get here… I'm goin' to have my hands full with kids. I love you and see y'all tonight" Kas said as she hung up the phone and walked back onto the medical floor of her home.

"So what did he say?" Tony asked as if he didn't already know.

"Tony I'll kill you don't even try and act like you don't already know! T.J. and Marshal are flyin' in tonight at around midnight. Steve I'm goin' to need you to pick them up from the airport they don't know Happy" Kas said to the Tony and Steve.

Steve strolled over to Kas and kissed her on the cheek as he wrapped her in a hug. He could feel how tired she was but knew that she was truly happy. She had been blessed with beautiful healthy children, her foster brothers were coming to live with the Avengers so they could help her care for the triplets when she was at home and on missions, she had steady jobs that she loved, and a boyfriend that loved her and her children. Even the constant threat of Aeron attacking again did not cause her smile to fade even the slightest. They had talked about getting married before the babies were born but Kas decided that she wanted to wait until their first birthday in respect for Dominick. Today was a good day and the rest of their lives would follow suit even if they were fighting bad guys all the time.

"I love you Kas" Steve whispered in Kas' ear.

"I love you too Steve" she whispered back.

**I hope y'all liked it! If you haven't done the math she had Adrien, Alexander, and Adara in December rather than January so it really is the middle of football season. Oh and T.J. played for the San Francisco 49ers and Marshal is about sixteen and T.J. is about twenty-eight. Please review!**


	16. Vision

**I don't own Avengers, X-men, Wynter, or Evie. I'm sorry it took so long to get the last chapter up, well for me it was a long time. There may be some people we haven't seen for a while appearing in the next few chapters. Also, if you didn't like how I just jumped from Kas waking up in one chapter to her having the triplets in the next I'm sorry. I wanted to get back to the bad guy but didn't want Kas to still be pregnant. I'm going to get on with the story now.**

_Somewhere in Britain._

"Lieutenant Perdita, what news do you have from me about Kassandra?" Aeron asked his lieutenant.

"Sir, she has given birth to the triplets early. Her brothers are moving in with her and the Avengers. Also, Steve Rogers has moved into her apartment and are considering getting married after the one year anniversary of Dominick's death" Perdita reported.

"Ah, we will attack at the end of the week. Summon the troops and begin making the move" Aeron ordered, and Perdita bowed to him as she left to do as she was ordered.

Perdita's thoughts: _Why must I attack this woman? She has done nothing but protect those around her, she even put her and her babies' lives at risk to save others. Lord Aeron may be making a mistake in attacking her once again and I sense that she and her team are prepared for such an attack. _

_New York in Steve's SUV after he picked up T.J. and Marshal_

"So Steve, how are you handling living with my sister?" T.J. asked as Steve drove.

"She is not the easiest person to live with at times, but for the most part it is good. She is still having visions that scare her, but they are not as frequent. Whatever is coming is going to be big and I hope that she doesn't try to fight it on her own" Steve said to Kas' older brother while keeping his eyes on the road.

"How is she feeling? I heard that labor for demigods is even more painful than that of a mortal. Well Kas is immortal but I suspect it is still the same case" Marshal asked from the backseat.

"She is doing fine, she was not in labor for very long before she had the triplets but it was still very, very painful for her. It sapped a lot of energy from her so Loki put her to bed and the team is looking after them" Steve responded while glancing in the mirror at Marshal.

The last few minutes of the drive they remained silent and then pulled into the garage of Avengers tower. Steve grabbed their bags as T.J. and Marshal went into the elevator to get to their sister as quickly as they could and Steve took the stairs three at a time.

_In Kassandra's apartment_

"Wynter, why are you and the X-men in town?" Evie asked.

"Professor X sent us to speak to Marshal about joining the X-men and attending our school" Wynter responded.

"Wait Professor X wants to recruit the foster brother of the most powerful being there is? Why wouldn't he think that Marshal would become an Avenger?" Tony asked as he entered the room upon hearing what Wynter had said.

"Because Tony your team will not be able to handle this much power and familial ties on one team, you are still a young team, the X-men however have been on the scene a lot longer and will be able to teach me how to better use my powers" Marshal said as he exited the elevator when Tony questioned Wynter.

"So you have accepted?" Logan asked from beside Wynter.

"Yes Logan I have, however, until Kas is completely back on her feet and the team can handle the stress of three infants I will remain here with her" Marshal responded, "I am going to check on my sister and my nephews and niece" he finished as he left.

The group that included Tony, Evie, Wynter, Loki, Rachael, Alexandra, Bruce, Logan, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Steve whom had just walked in could sense that Marshal had changed since Dominick's death. He was taller, broader, and more muscular, his voice was deeper, his strawberry blonde hair was redder, his gold eyes seemed to hold fire in them now, his round jaw line has become more squared off, and his attitude and mannerism had changed.

"His powers have become even more powerful since Dominick's death. It is a good thing for him to attend Professor X's school; Kas even agrees she's the one that gave his recommendation. I am going to see my sister, nephew's, and niece we will continue this conversation later" and with that T.J. along with Steve disappeared from the line of sight of those in the living room.

_In Kassandra's room_

"Hey, Tutu, how you are feeling?" Marshal asked Kassandra as he sat down on the edge of the bed she shared with Steve and began to stroke her hair soothingly like Joseph had done when she was younger.

"If it wasn't for your eyes and the nickname I would have thought you were Joseph, and I'm really tired" Kas responded to her younger foster brother as she gave him a weak smile, "Where's T.J. I need to see him?"

"I'm standing in your doorway" T.J. responded to his sister's question, "Marshal, can you give us a few minutes?"

Marshal learned down and gave his sister a peck on the cheek and then walked to the nursery.

"Hey baby sis, I love you. How are you feeling? You look really tired, scoot over so you can lie on your big brother's chest. When you were little it helped you when you were exhausted like this" T.J. said to his sister as he pulled himself under her covers so she could sleep on his chest like when she was younger.

"I love you too, I'm really tired from that pain, but I know I will have to go through it again one day" Kas said sleepily on her brother's chest. Within a few minutes she was fast asleep and looked at peace. Her grown up features appeared to return to the childish face she once had before her troubles began.

She remained at peace for a few hours until the visions began to plague her again. Her face contorted in pain and she writhed in agony. When energy began to course through the room she screamed a shrill sound that broke the glass in the room. T.J. shook her lightly but the vision was not letting her go and ice began to cover the walls and floors. Thor, Steve, Marshal, and Loki ran into the room but the only one whom remained standing was Steve since he had dealt with the same type of incident from Kas several times before. Kassandra curled into a ball in the center of her bed and began to cry in her sleep. Steve crawled to the center of their bed, picked up Kassandra, and rocked her back and forth in his arms, singing a song to the frightened, sleeping immortal. As the seconds ticked by her face began to return to the peaceful look it had before and the ice receded.

"How did you do that? No one besides Dominick was able to do that" T.J. said as he got out of Steve and Kas' bed.

"I'm not sure; the first time it happened was when she woke up from her power regeneration sleep. She had one of these visions and I was the only one in the apartment. I told her how I felt and that I need her back in the really world and she came back. Now every time it happens I hold her, rock her back and forth, and sing to her. I may not make them go away like Dominick did but I help her get through them. I'll do anything I can to help her" Steve said as Kas remained curled up in his arms; he leaned down and kissed her forehead causing her to wake up.

"It happened again. This time it was after I died and Zeus brought be back. Aeron had Wynter, Evie, and Adara! He was trying to get Evie to sing and was threatening to kill Adara…" Kas trailed off as she began to cry. Her tears were so strong that she shook uncontrollably.

"Shh! Baby it's okay you're alright and they're alright" Steve whispered as he rocked her back and forth and stroked her blood red hair. The longer he rocked her back and forth and stroked her hair the less she cried and shook. After about five minutes she had fallen back to sleep in Steve's arms. The other men in the room took the unsaid queue and left the room leaving Steve and the sleep immortal.

_In the living room in Kassandra's apartment_

"Evie are you okay?" Tony asked his daughter as she began to look nauseas.

She had no time to respond as she ran to the half bath between the kitchen and living room. She began to hurl into the toilet as Tony rushed in after her. When she felt that nothing else was going to come up she rested her head on the toilet seat.

"Evie, what's wrong?" Tony yet again questions his daughter.

"Daddy, Loki and I are having a baby, this is morning sickness" she whispered to her father whom became both excited and angry.

"WHAT!?" Tony yelled at her. Loki could hear Tony's holler at his daughter and knew she had told him that they were expecting a child. He got up and walked towards the bathroom only to hear Evie.

"Dad, calm down. I have my BS and I am working a steady job with the rest of the team. Loki and I both are ready for this. Yes it's unexpected, but we are ready all the same. I was already dating him before I was officially a part of the team" Evie said as she got up and cleaned her face. She could see Loki standing a few yards behind her father and he was ready to jump in and defend her if he needed to.

Tony rubbed his face and knew she was right. He spoke over his shoulder to Loki, "Loki, you better treat my daughter and this child right or Kas will be extremely pissed at you. This is a chance for you to make up for missing Kas grow up and be a father to her. Be a father to this child like you should have been to Kas, also, tell the team right now. We have another team member who will be out of commission for awhile."

The three walked into the living room of worried people. Loki spoke up, "Evie and I have something to announce… We're having a baby, we found out a week ago. I know we just got Kas back and now we are losing Evie to pregnancy but we are happy that we're having a child."

The team and Logan and Wynter all looked shocked and then happy. They got up and each gave each of them hugs and congratulations.

_In a warehouse in New York_

Aeron stared down at an orb that showed the room that all the Avengers and two X-men were in.

_Ah so Stark's daughter and Loki are having a child. I can use this to my advantage; I will take Wynter, Evie, and Kas' daughter Adara. Kas may think that I take them after I kill her but it's the other way around. _Aeron thought to himself before waving his hand through the orb and leaving to an unknown location.

**Sorry to end the chapter like that but hey, had to have some suspense. **


	17. Bounding

**I don't own the Avengers or Evie. I have to give credit to Wynter is Coming for helping me write this chapter.**

It's been a stressful week and Kas needs a break.

Evie was in the training room that Steve often used, training herself to do tricks with her new wings.

"Hey Marshal can you watch the kids? I need a break; I want to go to the training room for awhile and workout." Kas said with a tired look on her face.

"Yeah sis sure thing" Marshal said as he gave his older sister a kiss on the cheek and went to play with the triplets in the nursery.

When she gets there she sees Evie training with her new wings. Evie did a triple flip when she landed hard on the ground, twisting her right wing painfully. "OW!"

"Evie are you okay?" Kas comes rushing towards her to help.

Evie got to her hands and knees. "I think so, would you check to see if I popped out the wing?" She smiled as Kas came closer.

"Yeah sure" Kas checks her wing and sees that it's still in place, "You're all good. How long have you been down here?" Kas smiles back.

Evie shrugged. "A few hours, I was trying to get used to using this bad babies in a combat like situation... Always ends up with me on the floor." She sighed and looked at the floor.

"I know how it feels to try and master a new power. It might take awhile. Do you want my help?" Kas says as she unfolds her wings that no one knew about.

Evie blinked and smirked. "Sure!" She spread her wings and jumped into the air.

Kas follows suit and floats ten feet away from Evie. "Alright I want you to do as I do. Don't worry about falling it is all part of getting used to your wings."

Evie nodded, her dark brown hair drifted around her. "Okay."

Kas did a summersault then flew into an air born version of a backhand spring. Evie copies what Kas is doing to the tee. Evie beamed as she completed the move perfectly. "YES!"

"Alright Evie let's try something a little harder. I'm going to use some of my powers, only the harmless ones, and you have to combat that in the air. Got it?" Kas said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Evie smirked, her mind raced. "No problem! I may not be immortal, but Regen sure helps!"

Kas disappears for a few seconds and appears behind Evie as a hawk. "Watch out Evie some people have powers like I do and will actually harm you" Kas says as she softly pecks at Evie. Evie jumped in surprise and turned, cutting her arm on the sharp edge of the wing. Kas changes back into her human form to heal the small wound before it begins to effect Evie.  
"Don't run from your opponent. You have metal wings use them; they are more powerful than you think. Also, don't worry about harming me I broke my femur and didn't even wince in pain" Kas says as she backs away.

Evie nodded and turned fully to Kas. "Alright." She suddenly lunged at Kas. Her wings and she became nothing but a blur of color. Kas allows Evie's body to hit her and they go spinning towards the wall. Kas throws up a force field to keep them from breaking the wall upon impact. Evie grunted in pain and fell to the ground, back first.

Kas floated down, landing next to Evie. "How bad does it hurt?"

Evie paused. "Uhm... My back broke on impact..."

"Crap! Hold on this may hurt... a lot" Kas said as she rolled Evie over onto her stomach and placed her hand on Evie's broken back to heal it.

Evie bit her lip to hold back a scream of pain; blood trickled from where her teeth were. Kas could feel her energy drain as Evie's back healed. "It should be healed; do you think you can get up?"

Evie lifted her hand and wiped away the blood. "Yeah, I'm good..." She trailed off as she reminisced about the Mandarin and his base.

"Hey I can tell what you're thinking about do you want to talk about it? I've gone through something damn similar" Kas offered in hopes of helping the younger girl through the difficult time she was going through.

Evie looked up and nodded. "I haven't really told anyone how it felt... The only person who knows is Logan." She sat up and sighed.

"Yeah I know how that feels. The only person that knew about what I went through when Aeron captured me right before I graduated from high school was Dominick." Kas replied.

Evie looked at her. "Is it strange that I just want to... you know...?"

"Not at all. I felt the same thing afterwards." Kas said as she looked down and sighed, "He actually had me for months and I had his child when I was there."

Evie blinked. "Dang!" She rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess what I had done to me was nothing compared to you."

"No that's where you're wrong. I was forced to bear a child who then turned me into a vampire and changed me and you had your entire image and being changed. What happened to us is actually similar. I fought the same urge you're feeling now and I just ask that you don't do it." Kas said as she looked into Evie's eyes.

Evie looked into those gentle green eyes and felt a glimmer of hope. "How do you feel about my bearing your half sister or brother?" She secretly pondered about what would happen if she decided to give in to the urges she felt every night.

"It makes me extremely happy to know that I have an awesome step-mom even if she is a year younger than me, and I'm overjoyed to know that I'll have a brother or sister that I'm actually related to." Kas smiled at Evie.

Evie chuckled. "Sweet, I'm glad you didn't freak out!" Evie grunted while standing up.

"I would never freak out about someone having a child or children. I believe that bearing a child is a beautiful miracle that every woman deserves to experience if they want to." Kas said with a chuckle and stood up as well.

Evie nodded. 'I wouldn't want to have a child with anyone else BUT Loki." Evie suddenly had a thought. "What about Aphrodite?!"

I have so many siblings on her side I can't even count them. I don't really talk to any of them because they're all scared of me and plus they're all self-absorbed which I hate in people... except Tony." Kas explained.

Evie giggled. "Yeah... Dad is pretty bad." She still looked nervous despite what Kas said.

"Evie, I'm not blind I can see it all over your face and in your body language that you're not sure if I truly am happy for you." Kas paused to think about what she was to say next. "I have never seen my father this happy since I met him and he found out he had a twenty year old daughter and it makes me so happy to see him this way. I just wish that Aphrodite could understand that herself, but in truth she doesn't like you because she still has feelings for Loki. I will never let anyone lay a finger on my family and you and the beautiful child developing inside you are a part of that family."

Evie slowly let a smile spread across her face. "Wow, I... Thank you Kassandra."

"You're welcome" Kas replied with a smile, "I should probably get back up to my apartment. Marshal is watching the triple A's by himself at the moment since Steve and everyone else are on a mission, and T.J. is at practice."

Evie nodded, and then felt nauseous. "I'm coming with... Except I'M lying down." She laughed.

"I've got something that should help with the morning sickness." Kas replied with a slight laugh in her words.

Evie smiled ruefully. "And what would that be?"

"An awesome Asgardian tea that Odin sent me. Come on I'll make it right away." Kas smiled knowingly at Evie.

Evie nodded. "Alright, I just hope Odin doesn't hate me to." She joked.

With a giggle Kas replied, "Oh sweetheart he loves you! Hell if you can capture Loki's heart the way you have I'm pretty sure all of Asgard loves you."

Evie laughed. "True, true..." She bit her lip and winced as it healed on its own. "To bad we haven't told him about the baby."

Kas turned wide-eyed in the small elevator, "You haven't told Odin!? Well he is the Allfather so I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows."

Evie shrugged. "Loki was going to tell him tomorrow..."

"Wait tomorrow all of us are going to Asgard to introduce the triplets to the Allfather and the rest of Asgard. Well in reality that does work." Kas said as they stepped out of the elevator into her large apartment.

Evie nodded and followed, clutching her stomach. "True.. I'm nervous about it though." She replied.

Kas turned as she reached the kitchen, "Dominick and I were too when we told Odin and Frigga, but they were extremely happy and I think they will react the same way to you if not be even happier about it." Kas turned back and grabbed a kettle and filled it with water, then placed it on the stove.

Marshal walked into the kitchen and dining room area, "Hey Evie, Kas the triplets are asleep. I'm going to go study for my final."

Evie smirked at Marshal. "Hey, and good luck." Evie paused when Wynter came in, a frown graced her face. 'Wynnie?' Wynter ignored Evie and went to the fridge.

"Wynnie, when did you get here?" Kas asked in confusion.

Wynter looked up, anger glittered in her eyes. "I just got back." Evie blinked. "What happened?"

"Please tell me everyone's okay?" Kas asked with worry etching her face.

Wynter stood up. "Oh, we are okay. I'm just pissed off because we lost..." She trailed off when she looked at Evie. "Who did you lose!?" Evie said panicking, trying to read Wynter's blocked off mind. "Loki, he went missing in combat."

"DAMN IT!" Kas yelled as she unfurled her wings and walked to the balcony of her apartment, "I'm going to find my father, Evie stay here!"

Evie spread her wings. "Hell no!" She jumped into the air. "Evie, Kas, wait!' Wynter called.

"EVANGELINE GET BACK IN THERE! YOU DO NOT NEED TO RISK HARMING YOUR CHILD AND YOU ARE STILL RECOVERING!" Kas yelled as lightning began to flash about her and her hair flowed with fire.

Wynter took to the sky herself. "You guys!" She growled. "Evie, Loki wants you safe. I had a vision! Wynter looked panicked. "Evie, you're death is awaiting you..."

Evie shook her head. "No way!"

Kas felt a burst of pain in her skull as she saw the same thing and she fell towards the ground.

Evie caught her, and grunted in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" She hissed under her breath as she gently touched the ground.

"Evie, you can't go. It's a suicide mission and Loki would be furious with me if I let you go. Please stay here and take care of my kids." Kas said as she recovered from the pain and stood on her feet.

Evie looked desperate. "I...I..." She looked down. "Okay." Wynter sighed.

"Thank you. I will keep you updated." Kas whispered making a mental link with Evie and then flew off. Evie watched, while a tear fell down her cheek.

**Review guys! Hope you liked the cliffhanger!**


	18. The rescue

**I do not own the Avengers!**

Kas has been flying for hours casting her thoughts out to her father and still hasn't found him. She is growing more and more weary by the minute. _Where is he? I need him, Evie needs him, we all need him! I have to find him!_

_Father please speak to me! _Kas yelled mentally to her father.

_My child, go home and be with the rest of the team and your children. _Loki finally replied.

Letting out a sigh of relief she paused in mid-air. _Father I am not going home without you. Where are you? _

Kas could swear she heard him sigh and she knew she had won.

_I'm locked in Aeron's headquarters. He's given me a power suppressor so that I cannot teleport out of here._

Kas mentally kicked herself for getting her family into this mess. She had been fighting Aeron for years and now he had her father, the man she had avoided meeting for twenty years but had grow incredibly close to in the past year.

_I am coming,... Dad._

Within ten minutes Kas was outside the warehouse that was serving as Aeron's headquarters. She dove through the ceiling and landed in a Black Widow stance in the crater that had been created upon impact. She slowly stood as Aeron's men surrounded the crater and Kas produced a large double edged sword.

"Éla se ména i tolmáte, boreíte axiolýpi̱to ónta." Kas yelled at the men as her eyes turned gold.

They began charging at her and within a few minutes they were all dead or unconscious. _This was too easy, something is going on. I've been fighting for years but this many men are not this easily defeated._

She rushed through the first door she came to and lucky for her and Loki, Loki was the one behind it.

"Oh thank the Gods! Come on Father we need to get you home." Kas said as she helped Loki up.

"How did you know where Aeron's base was?" Loki asked his daughter.

"Father, it's me. I've known the whole time where he is I just haven't done anything because I don't need to lose my life right after having three children." Kas said as she grabbed her father, unfolded her wings, and took off into the skies.

"Kas, when did you get wings!?" Loki asked over a lump in his throat.

"I've had them my whole life, I've just hide them." she replied. They landed softly on the balcony outside her apartment.

**Sorry that this chapter was so short I wanted to make sure Loki was back, but now he doesn't have powers for awhile. Review!**


	19. Darkness

**I do not own the Avengers, X-Men, Wynter, or Evie. Also I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been stuck.**

"Father, I'm sorry that I was not on the mission. I should have been with you; I could have kept you from getting taken" Kas said with shame upon her face.

Loki lifted his daughter's face so that she was looking into his eyes, "My child, you have children to take care of and two jobs to do. Even if you were there I still would have been taken but you would have as well and then no one would have found us."

With a sigh Kas nodded her head knowing that he was right. They turned and entered the tower knowing that things would be alright, but within a second Kas stopped and a look of dread spread across her angelic features.

"Daughter, what is wrong?" Loki asked once he noticed her expression.

"They're gone…" Kas barely whispered.

"Who is gone?"

"Everyone, everyone is gone… they're not here. I can't feel them" Kas replied as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Kassandra" _

"Aeron" Kas growled into her phone.

"_Aww, Dear don't be like that. I have your family and your teammates, well except for your father seeing as you broke him out of my base. Now what you will do for all of them to be released is you will turn yourself into me and then marry me or I will kill one person everyday till you come…. I think I'll start with one of your children" _Aeron said into the phone and hung up.

All color drained from her face, knowing that if she didn't do as she was told Adrien would be the first to be killed since he looked like the spitting image of Dominick. "Father, I have to go. Aeron has them and he's threatened to kill one person a day."

"Kas, think about this before you go and get yourself killed."

"I'm the daughter of the God of Mischief I already have a plan laid out and everyone including me is coming home. I need you to alert Fury that Aeron is here and has taken the team and my family, but make sure to tell him that I have gone to bring them home. If I am not back by the end of the day send help." And with these words she was gone in a flash of green.

Loki ran up the stairs to the penthouse and called Fury.

"Fury, Aeron is in town and has taken the team and Kassandra's family. Kas has just left to bring them home."

"Why didn't you go with your daughter?" Fury questioned.

"The last mission ended with me getting kidnapped by Aeron and his men and then he gave me a power suppressant so I'm basically useless until it wears off. Kas said that if she is not back by the end of the day to send a tactical team in to retrieve her and everyone else."

"Alright, keep me updated, and if she is not back by the end of the day I want you leading the team in since you've dealt with this bag of crazy before."

"Yes, Sir."

_Somewhere over Manhattan in Kassandra's point of view_

I had been flying for a few minutes when I felt this tugging sensation in my chest, like something was trying to get me to go into this building on Broadway. I followed the sensation as it grew stronger the closer she got. I just hope that this isn't going to be a mistake. I landed in the alley besides the building and allowed my wings to fold and disappear. I walked to the front of the building and entered, but what I saw was not what I had expected.

It was a large empty ballroom with clowns painted all over the walls. Of course it had to be the one thing I was afraid of: Clowns. My blood pressure began to elevate and my heart rate quickened. From the corner of my eye I could see a club being swung at my head and stopped it a mere inch from my head and blasted the idiot with ice and this freezing him. What I didn't expect was the second assault. As my head throbbed from the impact everything went black, and not the comforting black that would engulf your room in darkness but the black that demons came from.

**He-he cliffhanger. Read and review!**


	20. Tartuarus

I don't own the Avengers, X-men, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Evie, or Wynter. Kas P.O.V. I woke up in the bottom of Tartuarus….. again. I let out a low groan as I took in my surroundings. It took me a week to get out of here the last time I was here and I had Percy and Annabeth, but now I'm alone. Out of the corner of my eye I could see movement. My head snapped in the direction of the movement as I pulled my dagger and sword out. "Who goes there?" I commanded. From the shadows came Steve with a look of absolute fear, "W-where are we?" I walked up to him and caressed his cheek, "We are in Tartuarus. I've been here before sadly." This was going to be a long painful journey for us to get out of here, but I'm glad Steve's with me. With him by my side I'm sure I can do anything. "Kas I know we said wait till the kids were at least a year before we got engaged but I cannot wait," Steve said as he pulled out a Tiffany's box, " Kas will you marry me when we get out of here?" "Of course baby!" I kissed him on the cheek as he placed the ring on my finger. I pray that we get out of here alive. A week later…. I have been abused, raped, mentally and physically tortured. I took all of this to keep Steve from feeling this pain but he was whipped in front of me. I don't know how much longer we can survive this. We have to find the exit and fast. "Steve we have to get out of here and fast" I whispered. I don't think I can manage to speak louder than that. "I think I see the exit" Steve whispered back. Within an hour we burst through the door and sacrificed a little of my power to close it back up. "Lord Hades, can we speak with you!?" I yelled into the Underworld. I could sense him coming and covered Steve's eyes before the blinding light appeared in front of us. "My dearest niece, what do you speak about?" Hades asked knowingly. "Can you please send us to Apollo? I do not have the strength to heal these wounds myself." "Of course my dear girl" Hades said as he placed a kiss in my hair and transported us to Apollo on Olympus. "Kas! Steve!" Apollo exclaimed when we appeared in front of him. Before I could say anything Steve and I collapsed onto the floor. "Shit!" I faintly hear Apollo exclaim as everything goes black for the second time in the past week. Third P.O.V. "She used a lot of her power to get them out and she sustained more wounds than Steve, but I think she took all these injuries to keep him from feeling the pain she feels all the time." Apollo said to Aphrodite and Loki. "Will she ever be the same again?" Aphrodite questioned with fear. "Aph, you know she's been down there before and she wasn't the same the first time. Her physical wounds will heal but the mental ones may never. She never allows me to erase her memories because she insists that she has to remember everything that happens to her" Apollo said to Aphrodite. "What about her family? Their team? Did they come home?" Apollo directed his questions towards Loki. "After she left they showed up on S.H.E.I.L.D.S radar about an hour later. Aeron let them go when he was sure Kas and Steve were secure in Tartuarus. This was his plan; get the two that posed a threat to him the most out of the game for awhile, but I don't think either of them will sit on the sidelines for more than two days" Loki says. "Loki, Apollo has healed me enough that I will fight whatever Aeron throws at us" Steve says from the doorway. "Captain, are you sure?" Apollo questions. "I've slept for seventy years, sir, I think I can handle a few lashings" Steve says with finality. Kas began whimper and tossing in her sleep. The more the nightmare went on the more her powers grew out of control. Ice covered the floor and walls near her and fire elicited from her hair. After five minutes she let out a scream, the same scream from when she was being tortured. Steve sprung into action knowing full well what she was remembering in her sleep. He sang to her and rocked her back and forth and kissed her temple. With a start Kas finally woke up with tears beginning to run down her now pale face. "Shh… Shh… baby it was just a dream. You're safe now. I'm here, we're here." Steve whispered. Kas began to settle down as Steve's arms wrapped around her and she stared at the ruby on her ring finger. They had been in Tartuarus for a week and she wasn't able to protect them and she wasn't able to find and rescue her family and team. "Oh my gosh! I have to find my family and the team!" Kas exclaimed trying to scramble out of her bed, but Steve held her to him. "They're safe, daughter. We've been working to find you two" Loki said to his daughter. Kas visibly relaxed in Steve's arms as she nodded and then yawned, "Father, Mother, can you bring my children to me. We've away from them for a week and I don't think step-dad Steve and I can be away from them for any longer" Kas said and the others finally noticed the semi-large ruby on her ring finger. They congratulated the couple and Loki and Aphrodite complied. An hour or so later not only were Adrien, Alexander, and Adara brought to them but their whole team plus T.J. and Marshal. 


End file.
